Reflets de désir
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Bari Sax Player. Suite du Mirroir du Risèd. Lorsque les années ont passé, Severus revient sur demande de Minerva. Hermione s'est construite autour du cadeau de cette nuit-là... Venez voter!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici Reflets de désir, une des trois fics que je voulais entamer rapidement. Le principe est le même que sur les deux autres : vous lisez les trois, vous choisissez ce qui vous dit le plus (une seule, ou vos deux préférées) en me l'indiquant en review sur la fic en question ^^ Dans tous les cas je vais poster les trois séries mais celle choisie aura un chapitre par semaine (les autres seront en fonction du temps que j'ai ^^) J'hésite à donner le nombre de chapitre de chacune, ça risque d'influencer…

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Bari Sax Player: Voici la très demandée suite du Miroir du Risèd. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, arrêtez là et allez la lire, sinon celle-ci n'aurait plus grand sens. Il y aura des lemons dans cette histoire, mais pas avant un moment, donc soyez patient(e)s avec moi, s'il vous plaît. J'espère que vous aimerez.

.

Note d'Aë : J'avais dit que je n'allais pas traduire une fic en cours, mais… Bon. En VF aussi, cette suite est très attendue je pense ^^

. _Maintenant reste à espérer que Bari Sax Player la finira. Optimisme ! (Clin d'œil pour celles qui ont vu « La bonne planque ». Pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas vu : Mais enfin vous attendez quoi ?!_

_Voilà je termine là mes tergiversations bizarres et mes sujets de conversation hors contexte._

Aë : Elle publie très régulièrement. Je m'inquiète pas.

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Merci encore de me la garder, Molly » dit Hermione Granger, les bras serrés autour d'une petite fille maigrichonne aux longs cheveux noirs. « Maintenant tu vas être sage avec Tatie Molly. »

Elle embrassa tendrement l'enfant sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Oh, elle est toujours sage comme une image » sourit chaleureusement la matrone rousse. « Victoire et Teddy sont déjà dans le salon. James, Albus et Lily vont arriver d'ici une minute.

-On dirait bien que la maison va à nouveau être pleine » gloussa Hermione. « Et Hugo et Rose ?

-Oh, ils viennent aussi…

-En retard comme toujours » conclurent-elles ensemble, avant de rire de connivence.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne fera pas trop ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Trop ? » rit Molly. « J'ai l'habitude. On dirait que la maison est à nouveau vivante. Elle est tellement vide maintenant que les miens sont tous grands et partis. Ne pense pas à ça. Qu'as-tu prévu pour la soirée ?

-Un bain brûlant, un verre de vin et dodo.

-Ils te surchargent de travail au Ministère?

-Maman? » La fillette tira sur la manche de sa mère et releva la tête vers elle. « Je peux aller au salon avec Teddy et Victoire ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux » répondit Hermione, son regard enveloppant tendrement sa fille. « Fais nous un bisou et file. Et sois sage ce week-end.

-Promis. » Elle embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue puis courut rejoindre les autres enfants.

« Elle grandit si vite » soupira Molly. « Dire qu'elle a sa première rentrée à Poudlard en Septembre.

-Bouh. Evite de me le rappeler » grogna Hermione. « J'ai l'impression d'être une petite vieille. Je peux uniquement me rassurer en me disant que Teddy y est déjà.

-Est-ce qu'elle a toujours du mal avec ses camarades à l'école moldue ?

-Telle mère telle fille » soupira tristement Hermione.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as envoyée à cette école, pour commencer » répéta Molly en fronçant des sourcils. « C'est une sorcière.

-Oui, mais elle est aussi en partie moldue, tout comme je suis Née-Moldue. Je veux qu'elle connaisse aussi cette part de son héritage.

-Son père aussi était moldu, je suppose ? » demanda Molly en tentant de paraître nonchalante.

Hermione plissa les yeux en fixant son aînée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Molly essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez sur ce sujet-là.

«Molly » commença-t-elle patiemment. « Nous avons déjà parlé de ça…

-Je sais, je sais » dit-elle en remuant les mains en l'air. « Elle est ta fille et uniquement ta fille. C'est juste que ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais un tel mystère. Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher d'être curieux.

-C'est juste comme ça doit être, juste comme je veux que ça soit » lâcha-t-elle brusquement. « C'était l'histoire d'une nuit. Il n'a jamais su quoi que ce soit sur elle ou sur ma grossesse. Et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il est décédé. Donc laisse tomber tout ça.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie » sourit gentiment Molly. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

-Ca va soupira » tristement Hermione, s'avançant pour serrer la femme dans ses bras. « Je suis juste épuisée.

-Je sais » répondit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. « Et je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de mettre mon nez dans tes affaires. Maintenant, va-t-en, et profite d'un bon week-end relaxant, et ne t'inquiète de rien.

-C'est le but » sourit-elle avec lassitude en s'avançant vers la cheminée. « Et merci encore pour ton aide. »

.

oOo

.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait sur la jetée, sirotant son café, observant la lumière du matin s'élever lentement sur les eaux. Prenant une brève bouffée de l'air frais et sain de la mer, il forma méthodiquement ses plans pour la journée. Il avait plusieurs commandes de potions qui devaient être réglées le jour même et il avait presque finit son article de recherche dur le projet de développement de la Potion Tue-Loup. Il avait soigneusement choisi cette minuscule côte maritime pour son absence totale d'habitants sorciers. Ici, il était connu comme « ce type anglais, l'excentrique » qui avait une affaire sur internet qu'il gérait de chez lui, vendant des remèdes holistiques d'herbes. Les moldus d'ici et des villages environnants n'avaient aucune idée qu'ils avaient un adepte reconnu de Magie Noire dans le voisinage et ses protections étaient telles qu'elles l'auraient averti avec suffisamment d'avance si un Sorcier quel qu'il soit parvenait à proximité du petit village pittoresque. A l'exception du très appréciable Journal des Potions auquel il était abonné, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec son ancienne existence depuis des années. Il n'avait pas vu un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier depuis plus de dix ans et n'en avait aucune envie. Entre son site internet et ses publications, écrites bien évidemment sous un pseudonyme, il faisait à présent suffisamment d'argent pour avoir mis de côté de quoi vivre plusieurs vies confortablement. Il était heureux. Soupirant, il refit le chemin inverse sur la jetée jusqu'à son petit cottage.

Il venait de placer sa ration matinale de bacon sur un sopalin quand le hibou virevolta à travers la fenêtre ouverte et se percha sur le dossier d'une de ses chaises de cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, il se lava soigneusement les mains, les sécha et s'approcha de la chouette effraie visiblement épuisée. Le parchemin et le petit objet accrochés à sa patte n'étaient pas assez gros pour être son magazine et ses revenus des articles écrits étaient directement déposés sur un compte d'épargne anonyme. Ses ventes étaient toutes gérées par communication électronique, le parchemin pouvait donc uniquement venir d'une personne. La seule personne vivante à savoir qu'il poursuivait son existence. Il récupéra précautionneusement le rouleau et la petite coupe de métal cabossé de la patte de l'oiseau. Prenant une courte inspiration, il déroula le parchemin et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son ancienne Professeur devenue collègue. La brève missive fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_Revenez à Poudlard immédiatement. Le Portoloin s'activera dans une heure._

Laissant tomber la chose sur la table, il fit deux enjambées pour rejoindre le comptoir. Récupérant le bacon refroidit, il revint à la table et commença à en nourrir l'oiseau reconnaissant par petits bouts. Son propre appétit était parti en fumée. Quand le bacon fut disparu, il prit à nouveau le rouleau, son regard courant sur les onze mots tracés là. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa petite tanière et s'installa sur l'ordinateur. Travaillant rapidement, il annula toutes ses commandes en attente et renvoya l'argent reçu. En quelques clics il suspendit le site. Se connectant sur le site internet de sa banque, il agit tout aussi vite, transférant tous ses fonds sur le compte qu'il avait ouvert dans une banque des îles Cayman. Cette tâche accomplie, il passa silencieusement dans sa chambre pour ouvrir les portes de son placard.

La peur et l'incertitude vrillèrent son estomac alors qu'il observait le maigre contenu de sa garde-robe. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne serait contacté que dans le cas d'une urgence immédiate, une question de vie ou de mort. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'elle en vienne à l'appeler à présent ? Le Ministère avait-il su qu'il avait survécu ? Qu'était-ce ? Le prochain arrêt serait-il Azkaban? Ou peut-être était-ce un autre Sorcier Noir menaçant le Monde Sorcier? Il renifla d'ennui devant ce message sibyllin. N'aurait-elle pas pu être plus précise dans sa correspondance ?

Il leva les bras pour attraper une sacoche noire et usagée sur l'étagère du dessus. Attrapant le contenu entier du placard il fourra sans cérémonie le tout dans le sac ouvert. Jetant un coup d'œil en bas, il y passa la main et sentit le contact familier de ses robes noires d'enseignant sous sa paume. En dehors de sa baguette, elles étaient la seule trace de son ancienne vie. Les ramenant devant son torse, il se demanda avec un vague amusement si elles allaient toujours lui aller. Il avait vite découvert que s'extraire d'une vie de peur, d'inquiétude et de stress constants n'avait pas seulement amélioré son humeur, son appétit en avait également profité. Il avait depuis longtemps remplumé sa silhouette filiforme. Laissant tomber le tissu dans la sacoche il sortit et agita sa baguette, rangeant et organisant simultanément ses vêtements dans leur contenant, avant de réduire ce dernier pour qu'il tienne dans sa poche. Il le fit et vérifia la pièce, se demandant s'il allait un jour la revoir.

De retour dans le salon, il prit une vieille veste de cuir noir en prévision du glacial temps écossais. Il attrapa le parchemin et la coupe sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil au hibou épuisé.

« Eh bien, viens » lui grogna-t-il. « A moins que tu ne souhaites faire tout le chemin inverse jusqu'à Poudlard à tire d'ailes. »

Il répondit d'un hululement étonné puis sauta avec gratitude sur la main du grand homme, lui permettant de l'envelopper parfaitement dans sa veste. Il quitta le cottage et rejoignit lentement la jetée. Il était sur le point de se tourner pour avoir un dernier aperçu de son foyer quand le Portoloin s'illumina et le projeta loin de cette scène paisible.

.

oOo

.

Il atterrit juste devant les portes de Poudlard avec un désagréable bruit d'os. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de Portoloin. Il lui semblait se rappeler parvenir alors à atterrir avec bien plus de grâce. Ouvrant sa veste, il jeta un coup d'œil au hibou à présent totalement ébouriffé qui leva vers lui un regard écarquillé et éloquent.

« Eh bien, vas-y » grommela-t-il. « Je t'ai ramené jusqu'ici, je ne vais quand même pas te porter jusqu'au château. Je pense que tu sauras retourner seul à la volière. »

Le petit oiseau extirpa sa tête de la veste et regarda autour de lui, confus. Reconnaissant son foyer habituel à quelque distance, il hulula joyeusement et s'envola dans un tourbillon de plumes.

« Heureuse de voir que tu as ramené le hibou avec toi » lança une voix à l'accent écossais de l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Il l'observa agiter sa baguette, et le portail s'ouvrit lentement. « Tu as coupé tes cheveux » dit-elle en l'examinant de haut en bas. « Je ne pense pas les avoir vus si courts depuis tes onze ans.

« Une nouvelle apparence pour une nouvelle vie » lâcha-t-il en pénétrant dans l'enceinte. « Mais pour une obscure raison, je ne pense pas que tu m'aies fait faire tout le chemin pour Poudlard pour papoter de ma coupe, Minerva.

« Bien sûr que non » dit-elle sèchement. « Suis-moi, nous pourrons parler dans mon bureau. »

Sa peur et son appréhension revinrent alors qu'il faisait suite à la femme. Les officiels du Ministère l'attendaient-ils dans son bureau ? Allaient-ils l'arrêter pour le traîner immédiatement à Azkaban? Y aurait-il un procès ou allaient-ils juste le mener au baiser d'un Détraqueur? Bien trop vite, ils furent dans l'escalier à colimaçon qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Passant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de la pièce, et fut immédiatement rassuré de le voir vide. Durant son bref séjour en tant que Directeur, il n'avait fait aucun changement à la pièce, et il semblait bien que Minerva en avait également fait très peu. Quelques touches plus féminines étaient dispersées, un délicat service à thé sur la table basse, et un tartan visiblement très doux déposé sur un fauteuil.

« Assieds-toi. »

Son ton sobre le sortit brusquement de son exploration mentale du bureau. Se baissant vers le fauteuil installé en face, il y installa soigneusement sa silhouette, sous un regard impassible.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron avec toi, Severus » commença sévèrement Minerva McGonagall en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, avant de saisir un parchemin. « Je te prie de m'expliquer ce que ceci signifie. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah ah ! Je peux émettre une supposition ? Non ? Tant pis je le fais quand même :

Minerva est en train de lui montrer la lettre d'admission de sa fille à Poudlard. Et pour une obscure raison (soit Hermione était nostalgique, mais ça m'étonnerait, soit les enfants sorciers obtiennent directement le nom de leur père à la naissance, ou un autre truc sorcier bizarroïde) la fille d'Hermione porte le nom de Snape… Toujours dans la supposition (quasiment une certitude) que la fille d'Hermione est aussi celle de Snape. Mais pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? -)

En tout cas ce premier chapitre est tout simplement excellent, et nous met bien dans le vif sujet tout de suite :D Même si bon, on finit encore sur un cliffhanger. Ca doit être la signature de Bari Sax Player…

Vivement le chapitre 2 !

.

Aë : Tu auras plein de réponses dans le deux ^^ Ah, les cliffie… Non, ils ne sont pas systématiques. Tu vas voir sur la suite ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, voilà un premier chapitre qui met en appétit^^

Je viens à peine de la commencer et je peux déjà affirmer que cette fic va me plaire. Très bon travail, comme toujours.

.

« Elle grandit si vite » soupira Molly. « Dire qu'elle a sa première rentrée à Poudlard en Septembre. _(Ah Ah ! Ca colle au niveau des dates non ? ^^)_

.

-Son père aussi était moldu, je suppose ? » demanda Molly en tentant de paraître nonchalante. _(Ah les Weasley et le tact. Toute une histoire !)_

.

-C'est juste comme ça doit être, juste comme je veux que ça soit » lâcha-t-elle brusquement. « C'était l'histoire d'une nuit. Il n'a jamais su quoi que ce soit sur elle ou sur ma grossesse. Et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il est décédé. Donc laisse tomber tout ça. _(Ok c'est bon, c'est la fille de Severus, j'en suis sûre !)_

.

Il n'avait pas vu un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier depuis plus de dix ans et n'en avait aucune envie. _(En même temps, on le comprends. Si Skeeter y est encore, vaut mieux ne plus la lire ^^)_

.

_Revenez à Poudlard immédiatement. Le Portoloin s'activera dans une heure._ _(Jamais tranquille le pauvre.)_

_._

N'aurait-elle pas pu être plus précise dans sa correspondance ? **(C'est vrai, ça )**

.

Jetant un coup d'œil en bas, il y passa la main et sentit le contact familier de ses robes noires d'enseignant sous sa paume. En dehors de sa baguette, elles étaient la seule trace de son ancienne vie. _(Oh nostalgie ! Des robes noires virevoltantes :D)_

.

Il lui semblait se rappeler parvenir alors à atterrir avec bien plus de grâce. _(C'est clair, ça casse le mythe !)_


	2. Chapter 2

Reflets est donc le grand gagnant des 3x1 ^^ Un chapitre par semaine, GO !

Je les publierai pendant le WE ^^

Ce chapitre est dédié à Sevy4eveR qui a deviné le prénom et l' « OC » de la liste des personnages d'après le surnom ^^ z'avez qu'à participer si vous voulez votre tour XD

**Sevy4eveR** héhé, Aë à raison les filles (euh et les gars?), faites un tour sur facebook ^^ c'est toujours sympa de se voir dédier un chapitre XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

Severus tendit le bras et saisit le parchemin de sa main. Il reconnut immédiatement le document comme étant un Acte de Naissance Magique. Dès qu'un enfant avec une signature magique naissait, qu'il ait des parents Moldus ou Sorciers, un de ses Actes était automatiquement généré, apparaissant dans les listes d'inscriptions de Poudlard. Puis, dans le semestre précédent la onzième année de l'enfant, les listes étaient vérifiées et les lettres de Poudlard préparées, ainsi que les visites dans les familles Moldues. Curieux, ses yeux passèrent en revue le document. Son cœur manqua quelques battements pendant sa lecture.

_Nom de l'enfant : Sabrina Jean Granger-Snape_

_Naissance : 7 juillet 1998_

_Mère : Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 Septembre 1979_

_Père : Severus Tobias Snape, né le 9 janvier 1960_

« Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » le frappa presque la voix de Minerva avec fureur.

« Je…

-Réfuterais-tu avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec elle ?

-Comment pourrais-je, quand la preuve est juste là » gronda-t-il, secouant le parchemin avant de le renvoyer sur le bureau.

« Oh, cher Merlin. » Son aînée reprit son souffle, le visage pâle. « J'espérais qu'il y avait un problème, une erreur explicable, quelque chose… Mais tu l'as réellement fait… Tu as réellement couché avec cette enfant !

-Visiblement » marmonna-t-il, croisant ses bras sur son torse développé.

« Mais comment, Severus ? Quand ? Pourquoi… » Son visage semblait affolé. « As-tu violé cette pauvre fille ? Séduite?

-je n'ai violé ni séduit Miss Granger » commença-t-il lentement, la voix basse d'une colère difficilement contenue.

« Alors dis-le moi, Severus. Explique-moi. Tu étais son professeur. Elle était ton élève. Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle s'est offerte à moi et je n'ai pas refusé. Et elle n'était pas une enfant. Elle était majeure. »

La Directrice secoua doucement la tête.

« Mais comment as-tu pu, Severus? Tu étais un enseignant, un éducateur…

-Comment ai-je pu? Gronda-t-il, le visage rougi de rage. Comment ai-je pu ? Comment n'aurais-je pas pu ? Je n'étais pas un professeur. N'as-tu jamais fait attention? J'étais un pion piégé dans un jeu de mort opposant deux mégalomanes cinglés. J'ai passé toute ma vie à être utilisé et manipulé sans pensées pour mes sentiments, ma vie, mon âme. J'ai été torturé, battu, poussé à faire les choses les plus atroces et indicibles. »Il s'interrompit un instant, secouant doucement la tête. « Je connaissais déjà mon destin quand Miss Granger m'a approché. Je savais ce que je devrais affronter après avoir tué Dumbledore. Ce serait Azkaban ou ma propre fin. Alors lorsqu'elle m'a offert un moment de réconfort, un petit éclat de Bonheur dans ma vie misérable, sois certaine que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je ne ferais pas d'excuses pour mes actions. En aucun cas.

-Mais vous n'avez pris aucune précaution ? » Minerva secoua la tête, dégoûtée. « Un sort, une potion ? Quelque chose pour éviter une grossesse ?

-Oh, bien sûr que oui. Je ne suis pas stupide » lâcha-t-il sèchement, son visage reprenant son expression de dégoût. « Miss Granger a emprunté ma baguette pour se jeter un sort de contraception.

-Elle a emprunté ta baguette ? » répéta lentement Minerva. « Severus, est-ce qu'Hermione était vierge lorsque c'est arrivé ?

-Non, elle ne l'était pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle avait une grande expérience, mais elle n'était en aucun cas vierge.

-L'étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, mesurant précautionneusement la portée de ses mots.

« Ce n'est certainement pas tes affaires » renifla-t-il, mais sa réaction et son rougissement lui dirent qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné.

« Ce sont mes affaires, Severus, car je tente de comprendre comment cette grossesse est arrivée. C'est plus clair à présent, étant donné qu'Hermione est Née-Moldue et que tu étais… » Elle s'interrompit pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « …Inexpérimenté, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Savoir quoi? » aboya-t-il.

« Eh bien, il est typique pour les sorciers de laisser les soucis de prévention de grossesse aux sorcières » poursuivit-elle, ignorant sa question. « Tu étais tout de même un Professeur, un homme adulte. Que faisais-tu quand les élèves Serpentard venaient te voir pour te poser des questions sur la contraception ?

-Je les envoyais à Poppy » grommela-t-il, clairement ennuyé. « Qu'aurais-je dû savoir ?

-Le sort de contraception n'est efficace que lorsqu'on le place sur son propre corps avec sa propre baguette.

-Je ne le savais pas » soupira-t-il, se laissant retomber dans son siège. « J'ai évité à dessein tout sort ou charme ayant un lien avec le sexe, car je pensais ne jamais… » Il s'interrompit pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. « … Je pensais ne jamais en avoir besoin.

-Eh bien, cela t'est arrivé, et maintenant, tu as une fille.

-J'ai une fille » répéta-t-il tout bas. « Et Miss Granger n'a jamais dit à personne qui était le père ? Vous avez sûrement tous étés curieux.

-Mortellement curieux » renifla-t-elle. « Mais Hermione a gardé les lèvres totalement closes sur le sujet. Imagine mon choc lorsque j'ai pris cette carte et lu… » elle s'interrompit en secouant la tête. « Tout le monde a supposé que c'était un garçon moldu, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait de chez elle. Et maintenant te voilà » lâcha-t-elle en le fixa intensément. « Je ne sais pas comment on a tous pu passer à côté de ça. » Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif, mais resta silencieux. « Sabrina tient d'Hermione, en dehors de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Elle a tes yeux, Severus.

-Alors, tu la connais ?

-Si je la connais ? Je l'ai gardée plusieurs fois » dit Minerva d'une voix pleine d'affection. « C'est une fille adorable et elle adore les chats, tous les animaux, en fait.

-Quoi d'autre ? Parle-moi d'elle » demanda-t-il tout bas, la voix presque réduite à un murmure.

« Elle est extrêmement intelligente, peut-être même un peu précoce, mais ce n'est pas surprenant » s'interrompit-elle, avant de poursuivre en voyant qu'il restait silencieux. « Elle a un peu de mal en groupe, mais c'était le cas de sa mère, et le tien, si ma mémoire est exacte. Mais je sais qu'elle passé beaucoup de temps avec les enfants Potter et Weasley. Elle s'entend bien avec Teddy Lupin et ils vont entrer à Poudlard ensemble. Attends, où vas-tu ? »

Il s'était levé d'un coup de son fauteuil.

« Parler avec Miss Granger, si elle me laisse la voir.

-Et alors quoi, Severus ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as entendue. Et alors, que feras-tu ? »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres se renfrogna.

« Je n'y ai pas réellement pensé. Tout ça est arrivé trop soudainement.

-Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais entendue avec celui que j'ai trouvé pour te remplacer » se renfrogna-t-elle en se renfonçant dans son siège. « Il n'a pas ton flair en matière d'enseignement. Pourrais-tu réfléchir à reprendre ta place en tant que Professeur de Potions.

-Quoi ? Depuis ma cellule à Azkaban ? Ne serait-ce pas particulièrement tordu ?

-Azkaban ? Pourquoi serais-tu à Azkaban ? » renifla-t-elle.

« Oh, tu ne sais pas? C'est le genre d'inconvénient à être un Mangemort et un meurtrier.

-Tu t'es réellement coupé du monde, n'est-ce pas? » sourit-elle légèrement. « Tu n'es pas un criminel, Severus, tu es un fichu Héros de Guerre.

-Quoi ? » haleta-t-il, s'effondrant dans son fauteuil. « Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, après avoir vu tes souvenirs, grâce à M. Potter, et après avoir été voir les souvenirs qu'Albus Dumbledore a laissés derrière lui à propos de ton attitude, tu as été lavé de tout soupçon. Tu as reçu un Ordre de Merlin. » Elle fouilla quelques papiers sur son bureau et ouvrit une chemise pour en vérifier le contenu. « Je pense que je l'ai quelque part. »

-Héros. Merde » marmonna-t-il.

« Donc, qu'en dis-tu ? Voudrais-tu être à nouveau professeur ?

-Je n'en sais rien » soupira-t-il avec lassitude. « Tout arrive si vite, et je dois vraiment parler avec Miss Granger. Puis-je te donner ma réponse dans un ou deux jours ?

-Bien sûr » conclut-elle, griffonnant un morceau de parchemin. « Voici son adresse. Bonne chance. »

.

oOo

.

Hermione Granger sortit de son bain parfumé et se sécha rapidement. S'enveloppant dans sa chaude robe de chambre duveteuse elle traîna des pieds en direction de la cuisine et se versa un verre de vin blanc. Sirotant lentement, elle écouta les premières gouttes de pluie frapper la fenêtre. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle examina le ciel orageux. Elle sursauta instinctivement quand le premier éclair rageur de vive lumière traversa les nuages, bientôt suivie par un grondement profond. Rejoignant tranquillement le salon, elle se demanda un instant si elle devait joindre Molly par cheminette au cas où l'orage amplifiait, pour être sûre que Sabrina allait bien et n'était pas effrayée par le tonnerre. Elle abandonna de suite son idée, sachant que peu importe ce qui arriverait, Molly Weasley aurait la situation bien en main. Allumant une lampe basse, elle considéra brièvement la possibilité de mettre un peu de musique, mais décida de se contenter d'écouter le bruit de la tempête rageant à l'extérieur. S'écroulant dans un fauteuil sur-rembourré, elle prit une autre gorgée de vin et soupira, laissant toute la tension et le stress quitter son corps.

Quand elle avait accepté son travail au Ministère, cela avait semblé être la parfaite opportunité, mais plus elle y était, plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas taillée pour la vie bureaucratique. Des jours et des jours de discussions sur les budgets, sur la politique, des discussions sur les marges de profits, des discussions sur les discussions, des discussions sur de la vacuité, et elle s'en sentait de plus en plus piégée et coincée. De lourds horaires et la pression des dates limites l'éloignaient de sa fille et ne servaient qu'à lui faire détester son travail plus encore.

Elle se sourit à elle-même et reprit une gorgée. Sa merveilleuse, incroyable, belle et glorieuse fille. D'une certaine manière, elle lui ressemblait tant : intelligente, bavarde, avide de plaire et d'apprendre, mais il y avait une autre part d'elle, une qui lui était mystérieuse. Maussade et morose, elle restait parfois longtemps silencieuse. Facilement irritable lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens, Hermione secoua la tête alors qu'elle se rappelait le regard fier qui assombrissait les beaux traits de sa fille, un regard qui était tellement semblable… au sien. Soupirant tristement, Hermione pensa à nouveau au peu de choses qu'elle avait sues de l'homme qui l'avait aidée à créer cette vie miraculeuse. Est-ce que ces choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas venaient directement de lui ?

Secouant la tête et buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin, elle frissonna pour écarter toute pensée de son esprit. Observant à travers la fenêtre une silhouette voûtée traversant difficilement la pluie. 'Pauvre ivrogne perdu sous la pluie. C'est atroce.' Elle se redressa un peu lorsque la silhouette s'interrompit, examinant la maison. Elle venait d'attraper sa baguette et de reposer son verre lorsque qu'un coup puissant fut frappé à la porte.

Se levant, Hermione traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Un éclair étincelant illumina le visage de l'homme se tenant de l'autre côté. Elle laissa échapper un cri, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Avec des réflexes dignes d'un chat, Severus Snape l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé » murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés sur le visage inconscient d'Hermione Granger.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Je suis ravie de ce début d'histoire, même si je reste un peu sur ma faim, je dois bien l'avouer... Bari sax a l'air aussi cruelle que Ms-Figg concernant les cliff ^^

Je me demande quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione devant un Severus bien vivant...

C'est (pour ne pas changer) un excellent choix, et il me tarde d'en lire d'avantage, donc, Aë tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire XD

.

Aë : Ouais, ouais ^^ un peu de patience XD

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Je l'avais bien dit ! (Bon, en même temps ce n'était pas très compliqué non plus, mais bon ^^)

Je trouver que je mérite quelque chose pour avoir trouvé le secret des acte de naissance ! Non ? Bon tant pis ^^

Cette fic me plait de plus en plus ! (En même temps, à partir du moment où Severus et Hermione ont un enfant ensemble, la fic me plait ^^)

La réaction de Minerva m'a un peu énervée au début, mais on se rend vite compte qu'en fait elle s'inquiète pour Hermione et sa fille, étant donné qu'elle les côtoie d'assez près Elle doit les considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille, ou quelque chose du genre

Pour être originale, je dirai que j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! :D

.

Aë : Tssss Bande d'impatientes XD Socks : Nope. Sevy4eveR a deviné plus et mieux ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Dès qu'un enfant avec une signature magique naissait, qu'il ait des parents Moldus ou Sorciers, un de ses Actes était automatiquement généré, apparaissant dans les listes d'inscriptions de Poudlard. _(Héhé je le savais ! c.f. mes innombrables commentaires du chapitre précédent ^^)_

.

_Nom de l'enfant : Sabrina Jean Granger-Snape__(Ah ah ! Cri de victoire n°2 ^^)_

_._

« Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » le frappa presque la voix de Minerva avec fureur. _(Qu'elle est agréable dites donc !)_

« Je…**(wow, quelle éloquence ^^)**

.

-Comment pourrais-je, quand la preuve est juste là » gronda-t-il, secouant le parchemin avant de le renvoyer sur le bureau. **( aha ! pris la main dans le sac, ou plutôt la baguette dans l'étui XD)**

Tu as réellement couché avec cette enfant ! _Enfant ! Elle n'avait pas 12 ans non plus hein ! Franchement…)_

« Mais comment, Severus ? _(Faut lui faire un dessin ? ^^)_Quand ? Pourquoi… » Son visage semblait affolé. « As-tu violé cette pauvre fille ? Séduite?

-je n'ai violé ni séduit Miss Granger » commença-t-il lentement, la voix basse d'une colère difficilement contenue. _(A vrai dire, ce serait même plutôt le contraire, mais vas-y expliquer ça à Minerva ^^)_

Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle s'est offerte à moi et je n'ai pas refusé. Et elle n'était pas une enfant. Elle était majeure. » _(Pan ! Dans les dents :D)_

.

J'ai été torturé, battu, poussé à faire les choses les plus atroces et indicibles. » **(C'est bon Severus, n'en jette plus, je crois qu'elle à compris XD)**

Alors lorsqu'elle m'a offert un moment de réconfort, un petit éclat de Bonheur dans ma vie misérable, sois certaine que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. _(Et sur elle par la même occasion. Oups, désolée ^^)_

.

-L'étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, mesurant précautionneusement la portée de ses mots. _(Tiens la subtilité des Gryffondors fait son grand retour ^^)_

.

Que faisais-tu quand les élèves Serpentard venaient te voir pour te poser des questions sur la contraception ? _(Faut déjà être sacrément courageux pour aller lui poser ce genre de question ^^)_

-Je les envoyais à Poppy » **(Evidemment ^^)**

.

-Eh bien, cela t'est arrivé, et maintenant, tu as une fille. _(Félicitations ! )_

.

-Quoi d'autre ? Parle-moi d'elle » demanda-t-il tout bas, la voix presque réduite à un murmure. _(Moooh c'est mignon ! Désolée je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^^)_

.

Pourrais-tu réfléchir à reprendre ta place en tant que Professeur de Potions **il fallait quand même qu'elle fasse d'une pierre deux coups XD)**. _(xD Le pauvre, il ne sera jamais tranquille ^^)_

.

-Héros. Merde » marmonna-t-il. _Ca doit faire un choc en effet ^^)_

.

De lourds horaires et la pression des dates limites l'éloignaient de sa fille et ne servaient qu'à lui faire détester son travail plus encore. **(Et quand je pense que je me plaignais de mon boulot ^^)**

.

« Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé » murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés sur le visage inconscient d'Hermione Granger.**(Mais c'est qu'il est optimiste ^^)**_(C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ^^)_


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur son canapé. L'odeur mordante d'une potion calmante fit réagir ses narines.

« Asseyez-vous. Buvez ça. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. Ce baryton soyeux qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais plus entendre envoya des frissons le long de son épine dorsale.

-Mais vous êtes mort » grommela-t-elle, fermant fermement ses yeux tout en tendant la main vers la fiole.

« Ahh oui » lâcha-t-il, ses mains fortes agrippant ses bras et l'aidant à se redresser pour s'asseoir. « Il semblerait que les rumeurs de ma mort ont été largement exagérées.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Mark Twain a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, déglutissant la potion acide en une gorgée rapide. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fixa le visage de Severus Snape, ancien Maître des Potions à l'Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie de Poudlard, héros de guerre décédé.

« Peut-être. Mais maintenant, je l'ai dit. » Il prit la fiole vide de sa main et la déposa sur la table basse. « J'ai trouvé ça dans votre placard à médicaments. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais vous vous êtes évanouie.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment êtes vous là ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort? Ca fait dix ans… Où étiez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« La litanie continuelle de questions ne s'est jamais interrompue, je vois. Il est agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais » grogna-t-il. « Et je suis sûr que toutes vos questions trouveront leur réponse en temps voulu. Mais maintenant j'ai une question » dit-il, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un parchemin froissé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant le document présenté dans sa main.

« Je pense que cela pourrait être ma question » renifla-t-il alors qu'il regardait ses yeux s'écarquiller de choc et d'horreur.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » demanda-t-elle, agitant la copie du Certificat de Naissance Magique devant son visage. « C'est impossible. Personne n'est au courant. J'ai été dans un hôpital moldu. Elle a un Acte de Naissance moldu. Je n'ai jamais été au Ministère déclarer sa naissance. Je n'ai jamais dit à voix haute que vous étiez son père. »

Il fronça les sourcils, la regardant examiner le document dans sa main.

« Mais vous souhaitiez bien la voir entamer Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

-Eh bien, bien sûr, c'est une sorcière. Evidemment qu'elle va commencer Poudlard.

-Et vous ne vous étiez jamais demandé comment l'école sait où et quand envoyer les lettres ?

-Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, ils disent que les dossiers d'inscription sont créés automatiquement chaque fois qu'un enfant magique naît. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Ils ne fournissent pas un exemplaire du document, ni n'indiquent quelles informations ils contiennent. C'est ça ? » Elle foudroya le document du regard.

« C'est ça » acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête. « Peu de personnes ont réellement besoin de voir ça, les Directeurs, Directeurs de Maisons, et le Ministère lorsqu'il y a une question de paternité.

-Mais je n'ai jamais rien… Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne.

-Et votre petite ruse aurait parfaitement fonctionné, si seulement son père avait été moldu. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis un sorcier et j'étais vivant lorsqu'elle est née. La magie le reconnaît et mon nom est automatiquement apparu sur le document. Etiez-vous réellement embarrassée, Miss Granger ? A ce point honteuse de ce que nous avions fait ?

-Non ! » cria-t-elle avec force, fixant le papier devant son visage. « Non. » Elle secoua la tête, et sa voix s'adoucit. « Pas du tout. Cela semblait juste plus facile, meilleur, de cette façon. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, vous étiez toujours le meurtrier de Dumbledore, le traître. Nous ne savions pas… Ce que nous avons su après, ce que vous aviez fait pour nous tous. Et la vérité est apparue… Eh bien, vous étiez mort. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout dévoiler, je ne voulais pas répondre à toutes ces questions.

-Et vous ne lui avez jamais dit qui était son père ?

-Ce n'est qu'une petite fille » soupira-t-elle tristement. « Elle sait qui vous êtes, bien sûr. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le savoir, Harry a nommé son fils comme vous.

-Il a quoi ? » gronda Snape, son visage s'assombrissant. « Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes un héros, Professeur Snape. Vous l'avez protégé, nous tous, pendant toutes ces années. Vous avez donné votre vie pour la cause. Tout ce que vous avez traversé, tout ce que vous avez souffert, tout ce que vous avez sacrifié. Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré. Et » elle releva son regard triste vers elle, « Vous aimiez sa mère. Albus Severus Potter. » Elle gloussa tout bas en voyant son air horrifié alors qu'il tentait de retenir un 'pauvre enfant'. « Et puis, vous voyez » reprit-elle, « Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé entre nous. Elle sait que vous étiez notre professeur, elle sait que j'étais votre élève. Comment expliquer ça à un enfant? J'ai toujours prévu de le lui dire quand elle sera plus âgée, assez âgée pour comprendre ce qui arrive entre un homme et une… Femme.

-Cela a dû vous effrayer, découvrir cette grossesse. Par ma faute. Avez-vous pensé à… ?

-Pendant un moment, oui, je pense. Je mentirais si je disais que ça n'a pas été le cas. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire, je ne trouvais pas ça juste. Et je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'est une fille incroyable, grande, forte, belle, intelligente. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

-Le Professeur McGonagall, Minerva, a dit qu'elle avait des cheveux noirs » murmura-t-il, son regard fixe baissé sur ses mains.

« C'est le cas. Oh Merlin. » Elle sauta sur ses pieds et traversa la pièce pour attraper une photographie encadrée sur le manteau de la cheminée. La serrant sur sa poitrine, elle revint au canapé et lui tendit lentement l'image. « Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. Voici votre fille. »

Il observa silencieusement la photo d'une jolie petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait un t-shirt et un short et elle semblait avoir de longues jambes, bronzées et bien faites. Il la regarda sourire et faire signe à l'appareil. Faisant courir son doigt sur l'image, il réalisa qu'il se reconnaissait en elle.

« Heureusement, elle n'a pas mon nez » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'image.

« Non, elle a mon nez et ma bouche, mais elle a vos cheveux et vos yeux. Là. » Se penchant vers l'étagère près de la table basse, elle attrapa plusieurs grands volumes. « Ce sont des albums de photos prises depuis sa naissance. »

Prenant les photos de ses mains de façon presque respectueuse, il ouvrit le premier à la première page. 'Sa fille. Ma fille' traversa son esprit alors qu'il fixait les images moldues de nouveau-né visiblement prises quelques minutes après la naissance. Cheveux noirs, visage rouge, bouche boudeuse rose, petits poings serrés contre ses joues.

« Elle est magnifique » murmura-t-il tout bas, ne se sentant pas réellement assez sûr de lui pour parler.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle lentement, timidement. « Où étiez-vous et comment… Comment avez-vous survécu ? J'étais là, vous étiez… Mort. Le serpent, et tout ce sang. Comment êtes-vous en vie ?

-Comment ? Dumbledore. Où? Une petite ville de Nouvelle Angleterre aux Etats-Unis. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là… Pour vous aider, vous et le bébé. »

Elle agita vaguement sa main.

« Vous ne saviez pas. Mais je ne comprends pas, comment Dumbledore… ?

-Je ne comprends pas tout à fait moi-même. » Il soupira. « Mais il y aura du temps pour expliquer cela plus tard. Est-elle… » Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. « Ici ?

-Elle est au Terrier » annonça Hermione, se redressant et tortillant la ceinture de sa robe. « Donnez-moi un instant pour que je m'habille et je leur passerai un coup de cheminette pour la récupérer.

-Eh bien, je ne veux pas interrompre quoi que ce soit, la perturber, ou l'éloigner de ses amis » énuméra-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Cessez de dire des bêtises, Professeur… Severus, je pense que vous avez attendu assez longtemps pour rencontrer votre fille. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, je suis ravie de la tournure que prend cette fic... J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je suis contente de voir que l'auteur respecte l'histoire originale. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de la petite Sabrina quand elle verra Severus. Comme toujours, c'est une très bonne traduction, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite, merci pour tout ce boulot et Aë, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ^^

.

Aë : Ouais, ouais XD T'inquiète pas, la suite arrive vite ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Alors je suis désolée mais : ce chapitre est mignooooon tout pleiiiin !

Voilà, c'est dit ^^ Je suis une grande sentimentale, et j'adore vraiment ce genre de fic ! J'ai hâte de voir comment sa fille va réagir en le rencontrant ! En tout cas, sa rencontre avec Hermione s'est plutôt bien passée, mis à part l'incident du début ^^

Vivement la suiiiiteuh !

.

Aë : T'inquiète pas tu as le droit de gagatiser ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ce baryton soyeux qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais plus entendre envoya des frissons le long de son épine dorsale. _(Ca commence bien :D)_

-Mais vous êtes mort » grommela-t-elle, fermant fermement ses yeux tout en tendant la main vers la fiole. _(Apparemment non ^^)_

.

« Il semblerait que les rumeurs de ma mort ont été largement exagérées. **(Ça c'est sûr ^^)**

.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. Voici votre fille. » _(Moooh c'est mignon !)_


	4. Chapter 4

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda anxieusement Molly Weasley en voyant Hermione passer par la cheminée. Elle était installée à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé brûlant et un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Sabrina est au lit ? Il faut que je lui parle, il y a eu un imprévu.

-Je pense qu'ils sont toujours réveillés. J'ai entendu glousser il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai mis les grands dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent papoter sans embêter les petits. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? » Elle commença à se lever quand Hermione lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

« Non, j'y vais. Reste ici et profite de ton thé. Les deux femmes se tournèrent en entendant des petits bruits de pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a, maman, j'ai entendu ta voix ? » demanda Sabrina en trottinant dans la cuisine, habillée d'un pyjama de flanelle blanc couvert de chatons joueurs, ses longs cheveux noirs tirés en queue de cheval.

« Oh, ma chérie. » Hermione la rejoignit pour l'enlacer. « Ca ne va pas… Vraiment mal.C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie » dit-elle en désignant la chaise près d'elle et s'installant.

« C'est quoi, maman ? » demanda la petite fille, le sourcil plissé. « Pourquoi tu as l'air bizarre ? »

Molly Weasley jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la mère et à la fille, visiblement inquiète. « Je vais juste vous laisser un peu d'intimité à toutes les deux » annonça-t-elle en s'écartant de la table pour se lever.

« Non Molly » soupira tristement Hermione. « Tu peux tout aussi bien rester, tu découvriras tout ça tôt ou tard. Je vais juste te demander de garder tes commentaires et tes questions pour toi pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que tu en auras beaucoup et j'y répondrais dès que possible, mais plus tard.

-Très bien, ma chérie » répondit Molly, un froncement de sourcil perplexe au visage. Elle regarda Hermione tendre le bras au-dessus de la table pour prendre la main de sa fille.

« Mon poussin, j'ai eu un visiteur ce soir. Quelqu'un qui voudrait beaucoup te rencontrer.

-C'est qui ? » demanda la petite, ses sourcils arqués, confuse. Hermione fut une fois de plus abasourdie de voir à quel point elle était semblable à l'homme installé dans son salon.

« C'est… » Elle resta silencieuse, le visage inquiet. « …Ton père.

-Mon père s'exclama la petite fille, sa voix passant par-dessus le cri de surprise de Molly. « Mais tu avais dit qu'il est mort » reprit-elle en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse. « Pourquoi tu m'a dit qu'il est mort s'il est pas mort ?

-Parce que jusqu'à ce soir, je pensais qu'il l'était.

-Pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

-Eh bien… » hésita-t-elle à nouveau. « Parce que j'y étais et je pensais l'avoir vu mourir. Ma chérie. » Elle tapota la main de sa fille pour la rassurer. « Ton père est un très grand sorcier. C'est un héros. Il s'est battu dans la même guerre avec maman, et tes oncles Ron et Harry. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions pas gagné. Nous aurions tout perdu et été forcés de vivre sous les règles d'un sorcier vraiment méchant. Tu connais le nom de ce sorcier ?

-Voldemort » répondit Sabrina en un murmure presque sans souffle. Elle savait tout du méchant sorcier et de la guerre avec les histoires que sa mère et ses oncles lui avaient racontées.

« C'est ça. Eh bien, ton père était espion pour nous et il travaillait en contact direct avec Voldemort. C'est un homme très, très courageux. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu vaincre Voldemort. C'est un héros, mon poussin.

-Comment il s'appelle ? » murmura la petite fille, ses yeux noirs attentifs.

« Il s'appelle Severus Snape » annonça Hermione en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Molly Weasley alors que celle-ci haletait et ramenait ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Le même que celui d'Al ?

-Oui, c'est ça, ma chérie.

-Il était où ? Il ne voulait pas me voir?

-Eh bien, il ne savait pas que tu existais. Dès qu'il l'a su, il est venu directement pour te rencontrer. Il a dit qu'il vivait aux Etats-Unis.

-Mais maman, il n'était pas ton professeur ? » Son front se plissa de confusion. « Tu étais mariée avec ton professeur ?

-Non, ma chérie » rit doucement Hermione. « Nous n'étions pas mariés.

-Donc c'était ton petit copain ?

-Non » soupira tristement Hermione, voyant où ça allait mener. « Ce n'était pas non plus mon petit copain.

-Mais maman » se renfrogna sa petite fille bien trop intelligente. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait un bébé avec lui, alors ? Pour faire un bébé il faut coucher ensemble. Si vous n'étiez pas mariés et, et qu'il n'était pas ton copain, alors comment vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Oh, Sabrina, ma chérie » soupira Hermione. « Viens ici » demanda-t-elle en tapotant ses genoux pour faire venir sa fille. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le comprendre pour l'instant, mais certaines fois les hommes et les femmes couchent ensemble sans avoir de relation. C'était pendant la guerre et ton père était effrayé et triste et il se sentait très seul, et maman voulait qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il soit réconforté. Tu sais, comme quand tu es triste et que je te fais des câlins et des bisous ? » Sabrina acquiesça solennellement. « Eh bien, ton père était triste donc je lui ai fait des câlins et des bisous pour lui redonner le moral.

-Ca a marché ? Tu lui as redonné le moral ? »

Hermione retint un reniflement rieur. « Je l'espère. Au moins pour quelques temps.

-Mais maman, oncle Ron et tatie Lav disent que c'était le monsieur le plus méchant qui ait jamais existé. Ils disent qu'il était tellement méchant qu'il prenait des tas et des tas de points aux maisons et qu'il donnait des retenues juste pour s'amuser.

-Eh bien, peut-être que oncle Ron et tatie Lav auraient pu s'appliquer en cours, et peut-être, peut-être, faire leurs devoirs de temps en temps, et là, il n'aurait pas été si méchant » dit Hermione assez froidement. Elle ramena son regard sur le visage ennuyé de sa fille. « Oh, mon poussin » reprit-elle en adoucissant sa voix. C'est vrai, le Professeur Snape était un professeur très strict et peut-être que certaines fois il était un peu méchant, mais il vivait une vie vraiment malheureuse. C'était très effrayant et stressant d'être espion pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'oncle Harry a dit de lui ?

-Qu'il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu » répondit-elle lentement. Et qu'il était méchant.

-Oh, poussin » gloussa Hermione, serrant sa fille de plus près. « Pourquoi ne rentrerions-nous pas à la maison pour que tu décides toi-même s'il est méchant ou pas ?

-Mais je fais quoi s'il ne m'aime pas ? » murmura Sabrina, son visage affichant clairement son inquiétude.

« Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ? » Hermione tira gentiment sur sa queue de cheval. « Tu es incroyable.

-Ok. Sabrina se renfrogna un peu, se leva et laissa sa mère lui prendre la main. « Comment est-ce que je dois l'appeler ? Je vais devoir l'appeler papa ?

-Eh bien, ça, c'est une chose dont vous pourriez décider ensemble.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui fasse un câlin et des bisous ?

-Pas si tu ne veux pas. Tu dois juste être toi-même et faire ce qui te met à l'aise, d'accord ?

-D'accord, maman.

-Dans ce cas, nous y allons. Molly ? » Elle baissa les yeux sur une Molly Weasley clairement remuée. « Nous repasserons demain récupérer ses affaire. Alors nous parlerons. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ooooh qu'elle est mignonne cette Sabrina :D Je ne pense pas qu'il va y avoir de problème avec Severus Une fois qu'il la verra il va tomber amoureux ^^

J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de cette fic !

.

Aë : J'ai commencé le chap 5 ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Pauvre Molly, j'imagine qu'elle doit être choquée de l'apprendre comme ça ^^ Je me demande comment vont se passer les présentations entre Severus et Sabrina. J'aime beaucoup cette fic, et il me tarde de voir comment elle va évoluer. Excellente traduction Aë, comme toujours et excellente fic.

.

Aë: Moi j'attends que vous ayez lu les chapitre 8 et 12, pour l'instant ce sont mes préférés ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Ca ne va pas… Vraiment mal.** (jolie pirouette Hermione ^^)**

.

« Il s'appelle Severus Snape » annonça Hermione en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Molly Weasley alors que celle-ci haletait et ramenait ses mains sur sa bouche. _(Ah ça, ça doit faire un choc c'est sûr ^^)_

.

-Mais maman, il n'était pas ton professeur ? » Son front se plissa de confusion. « Tu étais mariée avec ton professeur ? _(Et voilà ! LA question qui tue ^^)_**(C'est incroyable l'art qu'ont les gosses de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de vous mettre mal à l'aise d'une simple phrase XD)**

-Non » soupira tristement Hermione, voyant où ça allait mener._ (Mon Dieu, je te plains Hermione. Comment expliquer ça à un enfant ^^)_

.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait un bébé avec lui, alors ? Pour faire un bébé il faut coucher ensemble. **(Ca, c'est fait XD)**Si vous n'étiez pas mariés et, et qu'il n'était pas ton copain, alors comment vous avez couché ensemble ? _(Ah ben en fait elle en sait plus que prévu xD)_ **(Alors, heu,comment te dire ? ^^)**

.

« Eh bien, ton père était triste donc je lui ai fait des câlins et des bisous pour lui redonner le moral. _(Oui, en version gentille c'est ça ^^) _Aë : Et en même temps, c'est vraiment ça, il était vraiment désespéré…

-Ca a marché ? Tu lui as redonné le moral ? » **(XD)**

.

-Qu'il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu » répondit-elle lentement. Et qu'il était méchant.**(XD Et elle insiste en plus ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

Note de Bari Sax Player: Je ne peux pas suffisamment remercier tout le monde pour toutes ces alertes, mises en favoris et reviews. J'ai tenté de répondre à autant de personnes que possible, mais je pense en avoir manqué quelques-unes. Si je vous ai oublié, je suis désolée et mercimercimercimerci ! Je suis tellement contente que vous appréciez l'histoire !

.

Note d'Aë: Votre empressement sur le premier chapitre… Me fait croire que vous allez exploser le nombre de reviews et autres de la VO XD Merci ^^

.

EDIT Avec le plantage du site d'hier je publie ce matin… Mais c'est pas ma faute promis

oOoOoOo

.

Severus baissa les yeux sur sa montre pour la troisième fois en quinze minutes. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'Hermione avait disparut dans la cheminée pour aller chercher sa fille. Par la barbe de Merlin. Sa fille. Il avait une fille. 'Je suis père et j'ai une fille.' Il soupira fortement et essuya sa main sur sa jambe de pantalon. Grimaçant, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa paume. Elle était pleine de sueur. Ses paumes étaient réellement en sueur. Il n'avait encore jamais eu les mains moites, même lorsqu'il s'était tenu face au Lord Noir. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu les mains moites, ça avait été… Il attrapa l'album photo, retournant aux pages présentant une Hermione particulièrement enceinte. Son ventre était massivement enflé de son enfant, et elle arborait un sourire épuisé mais heureux. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu les mains moites, elle était en train de remonter ses mains sur ses cuisses nues pour aller presser ses lèvres contre la tête de son sexe. Après, il avait été entièrement en sueur. Fermant les yeux il se remémora la sensation de ses cheveux dans sa main, sa bouche brûlante allant et venant sur sa chair érigée.

Ecartant cette pensée de son esprit, il continua à feuilleter l'album, regardant sa fille, le nouveau-né, devenir bébé, puis bambin, enfant, et enfant jeune fille.

Dispersées dans les pages étaient des visages qu'il reconnut, et certains qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû reconnaître. Il y avait une photo de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, sûrement devenue Potter, supposa-t-il, exhibant fièrement un bébé aux cheveux noirs. Là, il y avait ce crétin de Ronald Weasley courant derrière un bambin roux. Là, c'était sa fille, et son ventre se tendit inconfortablement à cette idée, posant avec un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Regardant l'enfant de plus près, il reconnut le doux regard brun de Remus Lupin le regardant en retour. Recherchant dans les pages précédentes, il tenta de retrouver des images de Remus et Nymphadora. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait en trouver aucune. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda qui étaient les victimes de la guerre. Qui était mort, qui avait survécu ? Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, il voulait savoir. Dans la cheminée, un éclair vert le remit de suite sur ses pieds.

Frottant nerveusement ses mains moites de haut en bas sur ses cuisses, il regarda Hermione quitter l'âtre, suivie de près par une grande fille aux cheveux noirs, sa fille, Sabrina. Elle resta timidement cachée derrière sa mère, tout en regardant dans sa direction avec ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

« Oh Sabrina, ne soit pas timide » dit Hermione, bougeant de côté et plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « J'aimerais que tu rencontres ton père, Severus Snape. Severus, voici votre fille, Sabrina. »

Tous deux se tinrent là à se fixer nerveusement plusieurs secondes. Tendant sa main, Severus fit un pas prudent en avant. « Bonjour. Je suis très content de te rencontrer, Sabrina.

-Bonjour » marmonna Sabrina, gardant les yeux fixes sur ses pieds. Avec une petite poussée encourageante de sa mère, elle fit un pas en avant et posa sa petite main dans la grande. « Je pensais que tu étais mort » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, ses yeux noirs croisant les siens, affichant un froncement de sourcils très semblable au sien sur son joli visage.

« Je sais, et je suis tout à fait désolé » répondit-il, relâchant sa main et croisant nerveusement ses bras dans son dos. « Je ne savais pas… Pour toi… C'est ta mère… Que j'ai connue… Je… » Hermione retint un rire en observant le fier Maître des Potions trembler nerveusement devant la petite fille.« Si j'avais su, j'aurais été présent, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tant manqué de ta vie. J'espère que je pourrais rattraper ça avec toi à l'avenir » acquiesça-t-il solennellement. « J'étais en train de regarder ton album photo » ajouta-t-il en désignant le canapé.

« Sabrina, pourquoi n'irais-je pas nous faire du chocolat chaud et tu pourras regarder les albums avec lui, et peut-être lui présenter les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas ? » Hermione sourit pour encourager sa fille, alors que le Professeur Snape se renfonçait dans le canapé pour ouvrir l'album en travers de ses genoux. Avec une autre poussée de sa mère, Sabrina s'avança pour se percher au bord du canapé, près de lui, laissant quelque distance entre eux.

Soupirant, Hermione s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle aux deux grands timides mal à l'aise dans le canapé. 'Si seulement l'un d'entre vous pouvait seulement faire quelque chose' les pressa-t-elle silencieusement alors qu'ils fixaient bêtement leur album photo. Elle applaudit intérieurement lorsque Sabrina désigna lentement une photo. « C'est moi quand je venais de naître » murmura-t-elle. « Et ça c'est Oncle Ron et Oncle Harry qui me tiennent. Tu les connais ?

-Oui, en effet » répondit Snape doucement. « Et c'est Ginny Weasley et… » Il pointa une autre photographie. N'est-ce pas Lavande Brown?

-Mmmm hmmm. Tatie Lav. » Hermione sourit lorsque Sabrina se rapprocha inconsciemment plus près de lui pour mieux voir. « C'est la femme d'Oncle Ron. » Tendant la main, elle passa quelques pages. « Et là c'est Rose et Hugo. J'aime bien Rose, mais Hugo est un idiot des fois.

-Quel âge a Hugo ?

-Deux ans.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que tous les petits de deux ans peuvent être des idiots des fois. Et là, qui est-ce ?

-C'est James et Al. Les enfants d'Oncle Harry et Tatie Ginny. » Sabrina bougea à nouveau, remuant pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Hermione rejoignit la cuisine, satisfaite de voir qu'au moins, ils se parlaient.

« Al ? » entendit-elle Snape demander.

« Albus » gloussa Sabrina. « Son nom du milieu, c'est le même que le tien. » Elle ajouta, plus bas « C'est quoi, ton nom du milieu ?

-Mon second prénom est Tobias. » Laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle, Hermione prépara trois mugs de chocolat chaud aussi lentement que possible. Elle aurait pu les faire instantanément par magie, mais elle voulait leur donner autant de temps que possible. Quand les boissons furent finalement prêtes, elle plaça les trois mugs sur un plateau et revint dans le living room.

« C'est Teddy » entendit-elle sa fille annoncer à voix haute. « On a le même âge. On va entrer ensemble à Poudlard.

-Est-ce le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ? » demanda doucement Severus.

« M-mm, mais sa maman et son papa sont morts, ils sont morts pendant la guerre comme… » Hermione vit les yeux de sa fille s'illuminer. « Maman. Peut-être qu'en fait ils sont pas vraiment morts?

-Si, ma chérie » dit Hermione, déposant le plateau sur la table basse. « Remus et Tonks sont morts.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il était mort et en fait non » ronchonna Sabrina en regardant sa mère. Et puis le Fred de George ? Peut-être que lui non plus.

-Non, ma chérie, il est mort lui aussi. » Hermione lui tendit son chocolat chaud.

« Fred Weasley est mort ? » demanda Severus en palissant. « Cela a du être dur pour Arthur et Molly » marmonna-t-il quand elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ca a été dur pour tout le monde » soupira Hermione en prenant une gorgée de son propre chocolat.

« Et le garçon ? Le fils de Remus. Qui l'a élevé?

-Eh bien, Harry est son parrain, mais il était un peu trop jeune pour élever un enfant à plein temps, donc ça a surtout été la mère de Tonks qui s'en est chargé au début. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry et Ginny, maintenant.

-Tu connaissais la maman et le papa de Teddy ? » demanda Sabrina en le fixant, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai été à l'école avec Remus Lupin et Nymphadora était une de mes élèves quand j'enseignais à Poudlard.

-Est-ce que tu étais ami avec le papa de Teddy ?

-Oh, je ne dirais pas ça » soupira Severus. « Nous étions dans la même classe, mais nous étions dans des maisons différentes.

-Tu étais dans quelle maison ? Maman est une Gryffondor.

-Je suis un Serpentard. Quand j'enseignais j'étais Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

-Oh. » Hermione regarda sa fille se renfrogner légèrement, avant qu'elle ne tourne une autre page de l'album.

« Qui est cette petite fille ? » demanda Snape, désignant une photo.

« C'est Lily. C'est la petite fille d'oncle Harry et tante Ginny. Elle a deux ans, mais elle n'est pas ennuyeuse comme Hugo. Elle est mignonne et c'est marrant de l'habiller. Oncle Harry l'a appelée comme sa maman. Elle est morte quand il était bébé.

-Oui » acquiesça Snape. « Je connaissais sa mère. Elle était mon amie quand j'avais ton âge, avant même qu'on entre à Poudlard.

-Tu connaissais son papa aussi ? James s'appelle comme ça…

-On devrait boire nos chocolats avant qu'ils ne refroidissent » lança joyeusement Hermione en attrapant sa tasse. « Sabrina, n'embête pas le Professeur Snape avec toutes tes questions.

-Mais maman » commença Sabrina en se tournant vers elle, en colère d'avoir été interrompue. « Y a plein de trucs que je ne sais pas encore.

-Je sais bien, mon poussin. Mais il ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes questions en une soirée. Laisse ce pauvre homme boire son chocolat chaud. Je suis désolée, elle tient de moi pour ce genre de choses » gloussa Hermione. « Une insupportable je-sais-tout.

-Je ne suis pas insupportable et je ne suis pas je-sais-tout » bouda Sabrina, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Oh, je te taquine juste » lança Hermione en voyant l'air indigné de sa fille.

« Et elle me taquine, moi aussi » sourit Snape. « J'avais l'habitude d'appeler ta mère comme cela quand elle était mon élève » expliqua-t-il en sirotant dans sa tasse.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelais comme ça ? » demanda Sabrina, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

-Ta mère est la meilleure élève à qui j'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'enseigner » prononça Severus, ses lèvres esquissant un très léger sourire. « Mais elle avait réellement la détestable habitude de sans cesse lever la main en l'air pour réclamer mon attention.

-Donc, vous avez dit que vous étiez aux Etats-Unis. Qu'y avez-vous fait tout ce temps ? » demanda Hermione en fixant sa tasse, évitant volontairement le regard de Snape.

« Je créais et vendais des remèdes d'herbes médicinales par internet.

-Vous plaisantez » rit-elle.

« Pas du tout » dit-il, reposant sa tasse. « Les américains sont particulièrement friands de tout ce qui est biologique ou à base d'herbes. Et mes remèdes ont l'intérêt de réellement marcher. Je suis parvenu à créer une petite affaire assez lucrative. J'ai un petit cottage sur la plage, beaucoup de paix et de silence. J'ai été satisfait.

-Satisfait ? Mais pas heureux?

-Ne dédaignez pas 'satisfait' » renifla-t-il vaguement. « C'était clairement une avancée par rapport à la vie que je menais. » Il se tourna vers Sabrina pour lui sourire alors qu'elle s'effondrait lentement sur son bras, ensommeillée. « Je pense que quelqu'un a dépassé l'heure d'aller au lit » murmura-t-il, retirant adroitement la tasse des mains de sa fille endormie.

« Et pas qu'un peu » acquiesça Hermione, se levant pour rejoindre le canapé. « Et ça a été une longue et excitante journée pour elle. Sabrina, poussin. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. » Elle tendit le bras pour la secouer par l'épaule.

« 'As fatiguée » marmonna la petite fille, enfonçant son visage contre le bras de Snape. « J'veux pas naller au lit.

-Tu es très fatiguée » commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant, debout. Tu dois marcher, tu es trop grande pour que je te porte.

-Je peux la porter » lança Severus, relevant un regard prudent sur Hermione. « Enfin, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

-Cela ne me gêne pas du tout » s'esclaffa Hermione, s'éloignant du canapé pour lui laisser la place de se lever. « Mais je dois vous prévenir, elle pèse une tonne. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il la soulevait facilement. « Ou peut-être pas. » Hermione rougit alors qu'une chaleur étrange la traversait en voyant la facilité avec laquelle il avait soulevé la petite dans ses bras.

« Sa chambre ? » la pressa Snape alors qu'Hermione restait immobile sur place avec un expression étrange au visage.

« Oh, bien sûr. Je suis désolée. Par là. » Elle se détourna et entraîna Severus le long d'un petit couloir et à travers un pas de porte. Allumant une lampe basse, il put voir la chambre de sa fille dans la faible lumière. Les murs étaient peints en vert menthe, des rideaux roses étaient accrochés à la fenêtre, et une couette rose couvrait le petit lit. Des posters de chatons, de chiens, de chevaux et de tigres couvraient les murs. Il fut heureux de voir une grande bibliothèque, surchargée de livres, et un bureau d'élève tout aussi plein de livres et morceaux de parchemins. Tout autre surface disponible semblait couverte de jeux et jouets moldus et sorciers, et de suffisamment d'animaux en peluche pour remplir un zoo. Il attendit, appréciant la chaleur de sa fille dans ses bras, alors qu'Hermione prenait un chat en peluche noir éculé du lit pour rabattre les draps. « Et voilà. » Elle recula un peu pour qu'il puisse déposer la fille sur le matelas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le maintenant fermement.

« S'il te plaît reste » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton endormi contre sa joue. « Et si tu partais pour toujours?

-Ta mère et moi avons des choses à discuter, mais tu me reverras » murmura-t-il, écartant doucement ses bras de son cou et tirant le duvet pour couvrir son corps mince.

« Promis ?

-Je te le promets » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Maman, dit-lui qu'il doit revenir demain » marmonna la petite endormie, tendant les bras vers sa mère.

« Je vais le faire, ma chérie. Voilà Sebastian. » Elle plaça la peluche usée dans les bras de sa fille. « Maintenant, tu dors. On parlera plus demain. »

Severus se recula du lit, observant cette petite fille, sa fille, serrer le chat en peluche contre elle. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et il grinça des dents, tentant de retenir le flot de larmes qui remplissait ses yeux. Retournant dans le couloir, il passa sa main sur ses yeux. « Elle est... » Il s'interrompit, tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge. « …Incroyable. Vous avez réellement fait un travail… » Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et il tourna le dos à Hermione. « Pourrais-je utiliser vos commodités ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Bien sur. C'est juste ici » murmura-t-elle. « Je retourne dans le salon. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR**: Et bien, que d'émotion... Les retrouvailles se sont plutôt bien passées. J'ai trouvé très attendrissant le petit moment de gêne du début, heureusement, comme tous les enfants, la petite Sabrina n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et a vite fait de briser la glace. J'ai hâte de voir ce que Severus et Hermione ont à se dire maintenant que le plus délicat est passé. J'espère que se sera une discussion 'mouvementée' voir 'citronnée' XD Merci pour ce chapitre plein de douceur et super travail...

.

Ae : Pas si vite XD

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'adore vraiment de plus en plus cette trad ! Je suis littéralement amoureuse de ce Severus-là :D Il est vraiment attirant. On a envie de le prendre dans ses bras. En plus c'est tellement rare de le voir pleurer… Vivement la suite !

.

oOoOoOo

.

Fermant les yeux il se remémora la sensation de ses cheveux dans sa main, sa bouche brûlante allant et venant sur sa chair érigée. _(C'est ptet pas le moment de repenser à ça maintenant ^^)_

.

« Je ne savais pas… Pour toi… C'est ta mère… Que j'ai connue… Je… » Hermione retint un rire en observant le fier Maître des Potions trembler nerveusement devant la petite fille. **(XD Qui l'eût cru... comme quoi, tout arrive ^^)**_(Effectivement, c'est rare de voir Sev bafouiller ^^)_

.« Albus » gloussa Sabrina. « Son nom du milieu, c'est le même que le tien. » Elle ajouta, plus bas « C'est quoi, ton nom du milieu ? **(Comme c'est mimi ^^)**

.

« C'est Lily. C'est la petite fille d'oncle Harry et tante Ginny. Elle a deux ans, mais elle n'est pas ennuyeuse comme Hugo. **(Ben non, c'est une fille... normal, quoi XD) **

.

-Vous plaisantez » rit-elle. _(Ah oui, ça aussi ça doit faire un choc ^^)_

.

« S'il te plaît reste » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton endormi contre sa joue. « Et si tu partais pour toujours? _(Ooooh c'est mignon ! Oui je suis assez fleur bleue ^^)_


	6. Chapter 6

Severus se redressa, s'accrochant aux bords de l'évier alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Maîtrise-toi, mon vieux » lui grogna son reflet, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait retenir le flot d'émotions qui l'avaient étreint lorsque Sabrina, sa fille, avaient serré ses bras autour de son cou et lui avait demandé de ne pas partir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de Minerva et avait appris l'existence de sa fille, il avait expérimenté une myriade d'émotions, le choc, l'incrédulité, la honte, l'exaltation, la peur. Mais rien au cours des quarante-neuf précédentes années ne l'avait préparée à la ruée d'émotions pures qui l'avaient envahi lorsque sa fille l'avait enlacé. Etait-ce ça, l'amour ? Le réel amour ? Cette chose fière, protectrice et le surpassant qu'il avait ressentie ? Jamais encore il n'avait soupesé la notion d'avoir un enfant, d'être père. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment être père. Son propre père avait été un soiffard méchant, malveillant, cruel. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vue, rencontrée, serrée, il savait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour cette petite fille, ou mourir en essayant. Maintenant il devait juste convaincre Hermione qu'il devait prendre part à la vie de sa fille. Oui, elle avait été plus que raisonnable, mais sa nature de Serpentard était suspicieuse, et ne faisait pas confiance. Voudrait-elle qu'il prenne part à la vie de leur fille, et par extension, de la sienne ? Elle avait couché avec lui par pitié, un jour. Elle n'avait clairement eu aucune envie de le trainer comme boulet toute sa vie. Ouvrant le robinet, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et prit quelques profondes inspirations, se préparant à ce qui arrivait.

Il revint dans le salon, découvrant Hermione installée sur un coin du canapé, et deux verres de vin déposés sur la table basse.

« Je pensais que vous auriez besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que du chocolat chaud. Je suis désolée, je n'ai que du vin.

-Non, c'est très bien » répondit-il, la voix toujours un peu rauque de ses émotions.

« C'est beaucoup à absorber, je sais. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez » dit-elle en tendant le bras pour saisir son verre, prenant une rapide gorgée.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la garder loin de vous. C'est juste que quand j'ai été certaine que j'étais enceinte, vous aviez… Dumbledore… Et vous étiez parti et je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment vous contacter et même si je l'avais su je ne vous aurai pas contacté car je pensais que vous étiez… Je croyais que vous étiez…

-Un meurtrier » finit-il à sa place.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle, retenant un petit sanglot. « Et là nous avons su la vérité. Mais c'était trop tard. Vous étiez mort. Et c'était tellement triste. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vous connaître, cet homme courageux et grand que son père était… Est… Oh, je suis tellement confuse. » Elle passa sa main sur son visage, écartant les larmes qui coulaient. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment êtes-vous là ?

-Comme je le disais, Dumbledore. » Il haussa les épaules et prit une petite gorgée de vin. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais mort. Puis je ne l'étais plus. Quand je suis revenue à moi j'étais dans la Cabane Hurlante dans une mare de mon propre sang et Fumseck était perché sur mes jambes, faisant couler ses larmes sur mon cou et dans ma bouche.

-Mais Fumseck est parti lorsque Dumbledore est mort, non ?

-Je pensais que c'était le cas. » Snape haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Mais apparemment ce vieux crétin cinglé s'était assuré de lier l'oiseau à moi par un sort ou un autre. Enfin c'est la dernière chose dont je peux me rappeler.

-Donc, il vous a soigné.

-Pour la plus grande part, ses larmes ont neutralisé le poison et fermé la plaie. Mais j'étais toujours faible, j'avais perdu presque tout mon sang.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Comment en êtes-vous sorti ?

-Eh bien, je me suis encore évanoui à cause de la perte de sang et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans un lit, dans un cottage quelconque. Winky, l'elfe de maison, était là.

-Winky, l'elfe de maison de Barty Croupton ?

-En effet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été envoyée par Dumbledore pour me sauver. Elle avait des potions de duplication sanguine et contre les douleurs. Elle a pris soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois plus fort. Puis un jour, elle est partie et a ramené Minerva. Bien sûr, elle était choquée de voir que j'étais toujours en vie. Entre temps elle avait vu les souvenirs que j'avais laissés à M. Potter, et il semblerait que Dumbledore ait laissé les siens à Winky pour qu'elle les confie à Minerva, elle savait donc. Tout. » Il laissa retomber sa tête et resta silencieux, buvant longuement son vin. « Elle voulait que je revienne avec elle. Que je me tourne vers le Ministère. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucune charge retenue contre moi. Mais ce n'était pas un risque que j'étais prêt à prendre. Je ne supportais tout simplement pas l'idée d'Azkaban, pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé. Et je me suis alors souvenu d'une chose que vous m'aviez dite » lâcha-t-il en rejetant un coup d'œil rapide vers elle avant de ramener tout aussi vite son regard sur son verre vide, « lorsque nous étions ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-Vous aviez dit que je devrais fuir, disparaître. Aller aux Etats Unis ou en Nouvelle Zélande. » Il soupira fortement. Et à l'époque cela semblait être une idée magnifique. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à cette époque, j'avais trop d'obligations, fait trop de promesses, trop de choses dépendaient de moi. » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers elle et fronça tristement les sourcils. « Mais maintenant que j'étais mort, j'étais libre. Pas de promesses, pas d'obligations, pas de responsabilités. Il n'y avait rien qui me retenait ici, enfin, je le pensais. J'ai donc décidé de disparaître. De m'évanouir dans les airs et de commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Seules Minerva et Winky savaient que j'étais vivant. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait me contacter qu'en cas de circonstances extrêmement graves. J'ai un peu voyagé avant de trouver cette petite ville pittoresque de Nouvelle Angleterre qui m'a plu. Pas de sorcières, pas de sorciers, pas d'être magique d'aucune sorte. Et c'est là que je suis resté jusqu'à ce matin, quand j'ai reçu le hibou de Minerva, m'ordonnant de revenir.

-Ca a dû être un grand choc pour vous.

-En effet. » Il soupira. « Ca l'est toujours. Je n'en reviens pas que nous ayons tous deux été si stupides, à propos de la baguette et de cette histoire de contraception, je veux dire.

-Ouais. » Elle rit, désabusée. « Imaginez ma surprise.

-Où étiez-vous quand vous l'avez découvert? A Poudlard?

-Chez mes parents. J'avais manqué quelques cycles menstruels, mais je n'y pensais pas réellement, je pensais que c'était le stress et tout ça. Mais alors j'ai commencé à me sentir malade, je ne pouvais rien garder. J'ai été à la pharmacie et acheté un test de grossesse moldu, et, surprise, j'ai un pitchoune en cours de route.

-Vous avez dû être effrayée.

-Oui. Et confuse. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite été à Fleury et Botts pour faire des recherches sur les sorts de contraception, pour voir ce que nous avions manqué. Vous le savez ? Il faut utiliser sa propre baguette. » Elle haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de vin. « J'ai pensé à ça, à interrompre la grossesse. Mais » elle s'interrompit, et resta pensive, « Je ne pouvais pas, c'est tout. Ca ne semblait pas juste. Ce temps que nous avions passé ensemble, vous et moi, c'était juste tellement… Et vous étiez… Oh, je ne sais pas ce que j'essaie de dire. » Elle agita sa main en signe d'échec et prit une gorgée de vin. « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, s'il vous plaît. »

Snape prit un peu de son verre, surtout pour cacher le sourire qui avait agité le coin de ses lèvres, mais aussi pour éviter de dire quelque chose de séveux et stupide. Même après dix ans, il se rappelait toujours chaque instant du temps passé ensemble. Mais il n'était plus temps de se rappeler, il y avait des choses plus importantes à discuter. « Donc, même en sachant que vous étiez enceinte, vous êtes partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec le duo de crétins ? » Il secoua la tête. « Vous auriez pu être blessée, tuée ou pire, capturée par les Mangemorts.

-Je sais. Sans doute pas ma meilleure décision. Mais tout était déjà planifié et ils avaient besoin de moi. Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui tient ses promesses. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas que j'étais enceinte quand nous sommes partis.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Eh bien, quand nous sommes partis du mariage de Bill et Fleur, quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué, et je n'en étais qu'à quatre mois à ce moment. Ca se voyait à peine, juste une petite bosse sur mon bas-ventre. C'était facile à cacher. Et puis ils étaient bêtes, ils ne faisaient attention à rien. J'ai juste porté des pantalons larges tout le temps pour cacher mon ventre.

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte ? Quand elle est née ?

-Non. » Elle rit. « J'étais juste tellement malade. J'avais des nausées matinales atroces qui ne partaient pas. Donc finalement après la millionième fois où je suis partie de la tente en courant, Harry m'a vraiment regardée et m'a demandé si j'étais enceinte. Nous nous sommes tous disputés et c'est là que Ron est parti. Je pense qu'à ce moment il avait des sentiments très forts pour moi. »

Snape grogna évasivement. « Donc quand êtes-vous enfin devenue sensée et commencé à prendre soin de vous et de notre enfant ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent un peu à l'utilisation du mot 'notre'. Elle se demanda s'il avait ne serait-ce que réalisé qu'il l'avait dit. « Après Godris c'Hallow et avoir failli être mangée par Nagini. J'étais énorme à ce moment-là, et c'était difficile de juste bouger, sans parler d'esquiver de gros serpents mesquins et venimeux. Je me suis sentie fautive de laisser Harry seul, mais nous avons décidé ensemble que ce serait mieux si je le laissais. Je suis allée au Terrier en premier, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué là-bas. Trop facile pour que je sois découverte par des Mangemorts. Donc j'ai fini ma grossesse au Cottage aux Coquillages avec Bill et Fleur.

-Et vous l'avez eue à l'Hôpital Moldu ?

-Je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance dans le Monde Magique. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'un Mangemort découvre ce qu'il se passait et ramène l'information à… Lui.

-C'était bien pensé » murmura Snape, le visage pâle. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait fait le Lord Noir s'il avait su que vous attendiez un enfant. Un enfant de moi. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. » Il frissonna un instant. « Mais vous étiez là, à la bataille finale.

-Oui. Je ne pouvais pas juste rester loin de tout ça. Sabrina avait trois mois à ce moment, et Ron était venu au Cottage la queue entre les jambes, voulant retrouver Harry, et donc je l'ai laissée à Fleur et Bill et nous avons trouvé Harry dans la Foret de Dean et le reste est, comme on dit, dans l'Histoire. » Elle se tut, fixant son verre de vin vide. « Et donc, qu'en est-il, à présent, Severus ?

-A présent ? » répéta-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

« Oui. Maintenant. Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir? Allez-vous retourner aux Etats-Unis? »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Que d'émotion ^^ J'aime beaucoup la façon dont Bari sax a accommodé l'histoire originale, surtout la chasse aux horcruxes, tout s'emboîte parfaitement. Et bien merci Aë pour ce super boulot de traduction (sans dico ^^).

.

Ae : presque ^^ j'ai cherché un ou deux mots sur ce chapitre, c'est un de ceux où j'en ai eu le moins besoin ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Tout est expliqué de manière logique, c'est extrêmement bien pensé ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le début du chapitre quand Severus se remet entièrement en question ! C'était adorable ! ^^

Maintenant comme d'habitude, vivement la suite !

.

.

Elle avait couché avec lui par pitié, un jour. Elle n'avait clairement eu aucune envie de le trainer comme boulet toute sa vie. _(Quelle piètre vision de lui ! Voyons Severus !)_

_._

« Oui. Maintenant. Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir? Allez-vous retourner aux Etats-Unis? » _(Vraiment Hermione, ne sois pas bête !)_


	7. Chapter 7

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Chapitre 1 :

Charlotte : tu as lu la VO ?

Bobette : Ici ça va être un chapitre par semaine tant que j'ai accès à un ordi. Je traduis pour mes vacances et je vais essayer de garder à jour pendant mon séjour sous le soleil ^^

Guest, phaine, Kallie, Emayelle, Fahaly, Zeugma, mia, kirei13, Guest (2), : Comme la majorité ^^ Elle a donc gagné ^^

Nicky : Désolée ^^ je ne fais que traduire alors ne vous énervez pas contre moi quand c'est pas MES cliffie XD

Elisa : Merci ^^ tu sais c'est un peu vexant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'immense majorité des lecteurs ^^ un simple « merci » suivi d'un clic sur l'envoi de la review prend 3 secondes chrono et me fais toujours plaisir ^^

.

Chapitre 2 :

Fahaly : te revoilà ^^

Harlotte : Toi aussi ^^ merciii

Zeugma : merci ^^

Kallie : tu es la kallie qui publie ou pas ? je me pose toujours la question XD

Guest : moi aussi ^^ Seeeev

.

Chapitre 3 :

Nicky : Quelle review ! COOOOL ! Mais je ne fais que traduire alors ne m'engueule pas quand c'est pas ma faute si c'est plein de cliffies !

Huguette : Merci ^^

Kallie : J'aime beaucoup aussi ^^

Zeugma : Même les guest sont toujours les même XD Mais oui tout va bien ^^

Ricardoflo : chaque semaine en fin de semaine ^^

.

Chapitre 4 :

Tigrou : C'est toujours une TRAD mais merci XD

Kallie : Ouais c'est violent, hein ^^

Zeugma : c'est une petite fille, et les enfants pensent souvent comme ça ^^

.

Chapitre 5 :

Kameliasnape :ton adresse de site a été bloquée par le feufeu ! ça peut m'intéresser, inscris-toi et envoie moi un PM ^^

Ricardoflo : ah, sev… ouais ^^

Kallie et guest : même avis, les filles ^^ Sev montre ses sentiments à son reflet et j'aime ^^

Guest (2) : c'est pas encore arrivé au chapitre 16 XD j'espère que la suite du 16 va préciser ça XD

Zeugma : oui, elle s'est lancée ^^ coté gryffondor de maman ^^

.

Chapitre 6 :

Zeugma : je trouve aussi ^^

Frog38 : j'espère aussiiii

Bibimauri : ce chapitre ramène des nouvelles ! youpie ! je suis d'accord avec toi ^^ allez ! sautez dans le lit pour faire des petits Granger-Snape XD Merci pour ton compliment ^^

Melrogue : et une troisième nouvelle ^^ tu vas adorer le chapitre 8 et le 16 dans ce cas ^^

Kallie : Merci à toi de me suivre ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il prit une brève inspiration et la laissa lentement s'échapper. L'instant était arrivé. Il devait lui dire qu'il voulait prendre part à la vie de sa fille. Il voulait qu'elle accepte, mais était prêt à se battre si elle ne le faisait pas. « Y a-t-il plus de vin ? » demanda-t-il, relevant son verre de vin vide.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle, commençant à se redresser. « Dans la cuisine. »

Il lui fit signe de rester. « J'y vais. » Tendant sa main, il prit son verre vide et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il savait qu'il repoussait l'échéance. Remplissant les deux verres, il retourna dans le salon et lui tendit son verre, avant de rejoindre sa place sur le sofa. « Minerva m'a proposé de me rendre mon ancienne place à Poudlard.

-Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. » Il prit une gorgée de vin. « J'ai demandé quelques jours de réflexion, mais je pense que je vais accepter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je reste en Angleterre, il serait préférable que j'aie un emploi bien rémunéré.

-Donc, votre projet, c'est de rester ?

-Eh bien, je pensais que c'était évident » gronda-t-il, s'énervant légèrement à ses questions semblant obtuses.

« C'est évident. Professeur… Severus. Mais je veux vous entendre le dire. Pourquoi voulez-vous rester ici ? Pourquoi voulez-vous enseigner à nouveau ?

-Parce que j'ai une fille, bordel » gronda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant de colère. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lutta pour se calmer. « Parce que j'ai déjà manqué tant de sa vie et que je ne veux plus rien en manquer. Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne part à sa vie ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas ça. » Elle secoua la tête. « C'est juste… Ce matin vous ne saviez même pas que vous aviez une fille et maintenant vous voulez vous arracher à vos racines et changer l'ensemble de votre vie pour elle. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose dans la précipitation, quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter plus tard. Avant aujourd'hui, vouliez-vous seulement un enfant ? Vouliez-vous être père ?

-Non, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Severus. » Elle soupira fortement. « Je n'essaie pas d'être rude avec vous. Je veux juste que vous soyez très, très sûr de la décision que vous prenez. Non, laissez-moi parler. Elle releva la main, le coupant alors qu'il commençait à parler. « Ma première et unique priorité est que cette petite fille et moi ne soyons pas blessées ou déçues si cela ne marche pas de la manière dont vous pensez que cela va marcher. Ce n'est pas comme avoir un bébé et le regarder grandir et apprendre et développer sa personnalité. Elle est déjà sa propre personne, avec ses propres pensées et idées, et opinions. Et même si elle est intelligente et douce et gentille, elle est aussi un peu gâtée, obstinée et elle a un sale caractère. Etes-vous prêt pour ça ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas » se renfrogna-t-il. « Je sais seulement que je dois essayer. Je dois prendre part à sa vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je peux me voir en elle. Et… Juste maintenant, quand elle m'a serré… » Il prit une gorgée de vin. « Je ne suis pas habitué à discuter des mes émotions ou à parler de mes sentiments » dit-il en grommelant, fixant son verre à moitié plein.

« Eh bien, si vous voulez être père, il va falloir vous y habituer. Elle s'y attendra. Considérez que c'est de l'entraînement. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez.

Il la fixa et prit une autre inspiration. « Juste maintenant, quand elle m'a enlacé, j'ai senti quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Je présume que c'est de l'amour. Mais pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai limité mes expériences avec cette émotion en particulier. Je sais seulement que je mourrais pour elle, tuerais pour elle, ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je ne sais pas comment être père. Ma propre relation avec mon père, avec mes deux parents en réalité, n'était pas bonne. Je ne peux pas dire avec un quelconque degré de certitude qu'ils m'ont un jour réellement aimé. Je ne me sentais pas aimé. Je vais m'efforcer d'être différent. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je ne ferais pas d'erreurs, je ne peux que promettre de faire de mon mieux, et que je vais… Je vais l'aimer. » Il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit la gorge. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose: je le la laisserais jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

-Eh bien, c'est certainement une chose qui n'est pas remise en question » lui sourit-elle gentiment. « Vous avez la capacité de tenir une promesse. Au minimum, vous êtes plus que certainement loyal. Je n'avais jamais pensé que vous puissiez aimer les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Pas plus que je n'aime les gens en général. Mais je peux devenir très épris de certains individus. J'ai beaucoup apprécié Draco quand il était enfant. Essayez de ne pas me juger sur mon attitude lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez très bien, nous étions dans des circonstances exténuantes qui dictaient comment je pouvais ou pas agir. J'étais également pressuré par le stress et en conséquence, j'étais un homme très malheureux. Ne vous y trompez pas, je serais toujours strict sur la discipline de ma salle de classe. La matière que j'enseigne l'exige, mais il y a eu des fois, avec vous en particulier, où j'aurais voulu pouvoir encourager mes élèves. Je pense que les notes que je vous ai données reflétaient mes réels sentiments sur vos performances. » Il releva rapidement les yeux sur elle, avant de ramener son regard sur son alcool. « Vous ne me connaissez pas, Miss Granger… Hermione. S'il vous plaît, ne me jugez pas sur ce que j'étais, je ne peux que vous demander d'essayer de connaître celui que je suis à présent.

-Vous semblez différent. » Elle l'observa, laissant ses yeux glisser sur sa silhouette assise. « Vous semblez en meilleure santé, vous vous êtes pas mal remplumé.

-Etes-vous en train de dire que je suis gros ?

-Non. Je dis que vous étiez bien trop mince auparavant. Je ne dirais jamais que vous êtes gros » cracha-t-elle, relevant les yeux pour découvrir l'éclat dans ses yeux et le petit sourire qui arquait le coin de ses lèvres. « Vous vous moquez de moi. Je dis juste que vous avez belle allure. Quoique vous ayez fait, cela vous va bien.

-Oui, eh bien, c'est incroyable de voir comment s'échapper loin de deux mégalomanes cinglés peut être bénéfique à la fois pour son appétit et sa santé.

-Je ne peux que l'imaginer » répondit Hermione, levant sa main pour couvrir son bâillement. « Oh, excusez-moi, je suis désolée.

-Non » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Je devrais y aller.

-Où logez-vous ?

-Hummm. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Avec toute cette excitation je n'ai pas pris d'arrangement pour dormir où que ce soit. Je vais juste aller au Chemin de Traverse et voir si je peux prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise. Vous pourrez rester ici ce soir. Le canapé n'est pas extraordinaire, mais il est confortable. Et comme ça la première chose que vous verrez demain matin sera Sabrina.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Vous ne vous imposez pas du tout. Et puis, si vous alliez au Chaudron Baveur maintenant, ils seraient tous morts de peur. Vous êtes toujours mort vous savez.

-C'est vrai. » Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, frottant son index contre ses lèvres. « Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'aille au Ministère et me charge de ça demain. La résurrection de Severus Snape, pour ainsi dire.

-Ca risque de causer quelques maux de tête » rit Hermione, se levant de son siège. « Laissez-moi juste vous prendre une couverture et un oreiller.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous gêne pas ?

-Ne soyez pas bête. Sabrina sera folle de joie de voir que vous êtes toujours là » dit-elle en revenant du couloir. « Et voilà. » Elle lui tendit son chargement.

« Merci, Miss Granger.

-Oh, non » dit-elle, l'interrompant. « Plus de ce non-sens de 'Miss Granger' et 'Professeur Snape'. Nous avons eu un enfant ensemble. Je suis Hermione, vous êtes Severus. Ok ?

-Ok. » Il sourit. « Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-A vous aussi, Severus. Je vous verrais demain matin. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : J'aime bien ce chapitre, il commence à mettre en place ce que va être leur relation père/mère/enfant. Ainsi, les choses évoluent positivement, Hermione accepte Severus à ses côtés et ceux de Sabrina et Severus à l'air prêt à accepter pas mal de changement dans sa vie pour jouer son rôle de père. En somme, tout se passe bien et j'adore ça ^^

Et bien, j'aime toujours au tant cette fic. Merci encore à toi, Aë, pour ton formidable boulot et à Bari sax pour cette très jolie fic.

.

Ae : Merci ^^ le chapitre 16 (dernier sorti) avance aussi sur ce point-là : Hermione prend position face au 'monde extérieur' (enfin, ça commence) et Sev reste seul avec Sabrina ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Je suis de plus en plus amoureuse de cette fic ! (Et de Severus aussi, bien sûr, mais ça, ça tombe sous le sens ^^)

J'adore comment il explique à Hermione pourquoi il veut rester ! C'est trop mignon ! (J'aurai déjà beaucoup usé de cet adjectif dans cet fic je trouve ^^)

Vivement le chapitre 8 ! :D

.

Ae : Ben ouais. Sev est étonnamment mignon ici o_O

Mais j'aime ^^

C'était déjà le cas avant, dans le miroir ^^

.

.

Notes de tout le monde ^^ :

-Eh bien, je pensais que c'était évident » gronda-t-il, s'énervant légèrement à ses questions semblant obtuses. _(Houla, il sort les griffes le Sevy ^^)_

.

Et même si elle est intelligente et douce et gentille, elle est aussi un peu gâtée, obstinée et elle a un sale caractère. Etes-vous prêt pour ça ? **(Je crois que pour le côté 'sale caractère' il est rodé ^^)**

« Je ne suis pas habitué à discuter des mes émotions ou à parler de mes sentiments » _(Quel scoop dis donc ^^)_

.

-Etes-vous en train de dire que je suis gros ?**(Tout de suite les grands mots... qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible XD)**

.

-Oui, eh bien, c'est incroyable de voir comment s'échapper loin de deux mégalomanes cinglés peut être bénéfique à la fois pour son appétit et sa santé. _(Oui, ça doit avoir une bonne influence. :p Par contre pour le sarcasme, ça n'a rien arrangé ^^)_

.

Vous êtes toujours mort vous savez. _(J'imagine bien leur réaction ^^)_

La résurrection de Severus Snape, pour ainsi dire._ (Tout un programme !)_


	8. Chapter 8

Severus se réveilla à cause d'une douce pression sur son torse. Ouvrant les yeux, il cligna des yeux, confus. Où était-il et pourquoi y avait-il un chat noir en peluche sur son torse ? Tournant la tête, il fut rempli d'un sentiment chaleureux. Sabrina, sa fille, était debout tout près, sa main pressée sur sa bouche pour retenir ses gloussements.

« Bonjour » dit-il d'une voix profonde et rauque de sommeil. « Et qui est-ce ?

-C'est Sebastian.

-Eh bien, bonjour, Sebastian » conclut-il, secouant la patoune en peluche entre ses doigts. « Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. Quelle heure est-il ? » Il passa sa main sur son visage, tentant d'en effacer les derniers vestiges de sommeil.

-Sept heures trente. As-tu dormi ici ?

-En effet. » Il se fit glisser en position assise, déposant soigneusement le chat en peluche sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle tendit les bras pour prendre l'animal et le serrer contre elle.

« Pour que je puisse être ici pour te voir ce matin. Te lèves-tu toujours si tôt ? »

.

oOo

.

Hermione se réveilla en entendant de petits bruits venant de la cuisine. 'Sabrina doit être levée' pensa-t-elle, somnolente alors qu'elle entendait la porte du réfrigérateur être ouverte et refermée et le son de l'eau qui coulait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus largement lorsqu'elle perçut la vibration d'une profonde voix de barytonponctuée par les doux gloussements de sa fille. 'Donc ce n'était pas un rêve, enfin de compte. Il est vraiment de retour. Severus Snape est vraiment revenu d'entre les morts.' Soupirant, elle se laissa aller contre son oreiller et elle écouta les sons de sa fille et du père de sa fille qui bougeaient dans la cuisine. D'après les sons de 'pok' et 'pan' remuant et de la coutellerie tintant, elle présuma qu'ils faisaient le petit-déjeuner.

'La vache, Severus Snape est revenu d'entre les morts et il me fait un petit déjeuner.' Elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée. Non seulement il était de retour, mais de plus, il voulait prendre part à la vie de sa fille, de sa fille à lui… Leur fille. Il était déboussolant de penser qu'il y avait une autre personne à avoir un droit sur Sabrina à présent. Il semblait réellement sincère. Et elle ne trouvait aucune raison légale de l'empêcher de devenir un élément de sa vie, en dehors de sa désertion, peut-être. Oh Merlin, quel beau bordel ça allait être, elle devinait déjà les gros titres.

_La fille du Trio d'Or impliquée dans une bataille enfiévrée pour la garde de son enfant._

Non. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas les mettre là-dedans. D'un autre coté, qu'y gagnerait-elle ? Rien. Et elle n'arriverait finalement qu'à blesser Sabrina, au final. D'un autre coté, s'il allait reprendre son poste à Poudlard comme il l'avait dit, il serait un élément de la vie de Sabrina qu'Hermione l'apprécie ou pas. Et elle voulait qu'il en soit un élément. Merlin savait qu'il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. Il avait besoin de Sabrina tout comme elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle risquait d'être blessée ou déçue. Elle voulait si désespérément un père. Oui, elle avait plein d'exemples masculins autour d'elle, mais les amis et pseudos-oncles n'étaient pas un père. Elle se sourit à elle-même en entendant Sabrina courir dans le hall et dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle devait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, car elle se rua en sens inverse pour retourner dans la cuisine.

'Quel genre de père sera Severus Snape ?' se demanda Hermione. Il avait dit lui-même qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne expérience en grandissant avec ses propres parents. Il lui semblait se rappeler quelque chose des souvenirs qu'il avait donnés à Harry à propos de ses parents se battant. Serait-il strict et froid comme il l'avait été en tant que professeur? Serait-il aimant et tendre ? Pouvait-il être aimant et tendre ? Hermione sourit à nouveau, une rougeur colorant sa peau alors qu'elle se rappelait comment il l'avait embrassée, ses grandes mains courant sur son corps avec adoration. Il avait donc en lui de quoi être tendre et attentif.

'Oh, s'ils vous plaît, faites que tout se passe bien' pensa-t-elle avec ferveur alors qu'elle s'extirpait de son lit pour rejoindre les toilettes. Tirant ses cheveux en arrière en une queue de cheval hasardeuse, elle se glissa dans sa robe et trottina le long du couloir, restant dans l'ombre pour regarder Severus et Sabrina dans la cuisine. Sabrina était à la table, son 'mon Petit Kit de Potions', qu'elle avait eu au dernier Noel, et jamais touché depuis, à présent soigneusement disposé sur la table, une petite flamme brûlant sous le minuscule chaudron.

« Maintenant je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à l'homme se tenant au comptoir.

« Maintenant nous attendons jusqu'à ce que ça bout » dit-il patiemment, cassant des œufs dans un saladier. Le souffle d'Hermione se coinça dans sa gorge. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama et une veste blanche. Il avait réellement pris du volume, pensa-t-elle, laissant ses yeux dériver de haut en bas sur son corps.

« Mamie Molly dit que regarder un chaudron l'empêche de bouillir, mais c'est bête.

-Oui, c'est bête » acquiesça Snape, attrapant une cuillère en bois et remuant les œufs. « Mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi c'est bête ? »

Hermione dut retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'elle regardait le front de sa fille se plisser alors qu'elle soupesait la question. « Réfléchis-y » la relança Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui détermine si l'eau, ou tout autre liquide, va bouillir ?

-La chaleur ! » cria Sabrina, avec excitation.

« C'est juste. Donc, dis-moi quelles sont les choses qui vont affecter si l'eau va bouillir ou pas. » Il tendit son bras pour attraper le moulin à poivre, en dispersant un peu sur les œufs.

« Uhhhhhmmm » pensa soigneusement Sabrina. « La taille de la flamme ?

-Exactement. Quoi d'autre ? » il se retourna pour regarder la petite fille réfléchir, souriant en voyant son expression de concentration sur son visage. « Qu'y aurait-il si nous ajoutions quelque chose de plus froid dedans ? Comme plus de liquide ou…

-Les feuilles de thé. » Elle sautilla sur place. « Ca bout, je dois ajouter les feuilles de thé maintenant ?

-Oui. Attends que je sois à côté de toi pour que tu le fasses, et ajoute les très doucement… Oh, bonjour » dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il levait les yeux sur Hermione se tenant toujours dans les ombres.

« Maman. Il m'apprend à concocter la parfaite tasse de thé » dit Sabrina en courant pour enlacer sa mère.

« Sabrina ? » La voix de Snape était menaçante. La première règle en potion est…

-Ne laisse jamais ton chaudron sans surveillance » répéta-t-elle se détournant pour revenir au minuscule poste de potions.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes ce bol de feuilles de thé noir pour les mettre doucement dans l'eau en mélangeant. Bien, ne fais pas de projections."

Hermione se tira une chaise et observa les deux Maîtres des Potions penchés sur le minuscule chaudron. Snape était au-dessus de Sabrina alors qu'elle tournait méthodiquement le thé dans l'eau bouillante.

« Très bien » dit Severus, reposant de côté le bol vide. « Maintenant prends ta tige de brassage et utilise-la pour faire trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et deux dans le sens inverse d'une montre.

-Inverse d'une montre ? » Sabrina plissa le nez, confuse. « C'est quoi?

-Montre moi le sens des aiguilles d'une montre » dit Severus, reprenant sa place au comptoir. « Très bien » dit-il alors qu'elle tendait son doigt pour faire des cercles dans le sens des aiguilles. « Et donc, le sens inverse serait… ? » Elle plissa le front à nouveau et commença lentement à faire un cercle en sens inverse. « Correct. Maintenant, tourne lentement et dis-moi quand ça bout à nouveau. Les œufs seront bientôt prêt » conclut-il, se tournant vers Hermione. « Voudriez-vous un muffin ?

-Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit Hermione, écartant son regard de sa fille pour le voir sortir le muffin du four. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle joue avec ça, elle ne l'a jamais ouvert depuis qu'elle l'a eu pour Noël.

-Elle avait juste besoin de la bonne motivation » répondit-il, déposant le muffin dans une assiette de service.

« Papa, papa ! Ca bout » cria Sabrina. Le plat glissa de la main de Severus et tomba sur la table avec un bang. Sabrina regarda les deux adultes, son visage plissé d'inquiétude devant les deux expressions jumelles de surprise sur leurs visages. « Mais maman, tu as dit que je pourrais l'appeler papa si je voulais » dit-elle d'une petite voix

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, si lui l'étais. Tu lui as demandé ?

-Non. J'ai oublié dit-elle en se tenant la tête avant de le regarder avec impatience. « Est-ce que je peux ?

-J'en serais honoré » répondit Severus avec un petit tremblement dans la voix. Hermione dut cacher son sourire avec sa main lorsqu'il se détourna rapidement pour mélanger les œufs avant de les déposer sur le pain. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler à nouveau. « Sabrina, pourquoi ne pas éteindre la flamme pour laisser le thé reposer ? Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt.

-Oui papa. » Elle se pencha pour éteindre soigneusement le brûleur alors que Severus déposait trois assiettes sur la table.

« Et maintenant, notre thé. » Sabrina regarda, fascinée alors qu'il tapotait sa baguette sur le chaudron. Le liquide s'évanouit pour réapparaître dans les trois tasses de thé.

« Magique » murmura-t-elle.

« Du lait et du sucre pour quelqu'un ?

-Un peu de lait pour nous deux » répondit Hermione, le regardant encore alors qu'il versait doucement le lait dans deux tasses. L'amenant à ses lèvres, elle la pencha doucement et prit une petite gorgée.

« Comment c'est ? » demanda Sabrina, sautillant sur place avec excitation.

Reposant doucement sa tasse, Hermione sourit largement. « Je peux dire avec honnêteté que c'est la meilleure tasse de thé que j'ai jamais bue. » Elle rit lorsque sa fille dansa avec excitation. « Très bien maintenant assieds-toi et prends ton petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse. » Elle attendit de la voir assise pour commencer à manger. « Donc, quels sont vos projets pour la journée ? » Elle se tourna vers Severus.

« Eh bien, je vais aller au Ministère pour déclarer que je suis bel et bien vivant.

-Je veux y aller. Je peux y aller ? » demanda Sabrina avec espoir.

« Pas cette fois, ma chérie. Nous devons aller au Terrier. Nous y avons laissé tes affaires, tu te rappelles ? »

Sabrina baissa la tête et regarda maussadement son assiette.

« Je suis sûr que les Weasley ne savent pas à propos de… Moi » ricana-t-il.

« Oh, si » soupira tristement Hermione, triturant ses œufs avec sa fourchette. « Je suis sûre que Molly est totalement enragée maintenant.

-Je ne vous envie pas cette conversation » rit-il. « Et donc, qui est le Ministre ces temps-ci ?

-Kingsley Shacklebot. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème. Vous avez été complètement blanchi de… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif du côté de Sabrina. « … Tout.

-Non, Kingsley et moi avons toujours entretenu des rapports amicaux. Je ne m'attends pas au moindre problème. Puis il faudra que je trouve un moyen de faire transférer mes fonds de ma banque vers Gringotts. J'utilisais une banque en ligne, mais je ne pense pas que Gringotts sera capable de m'aider sur ce point.

-Oh si, ils le feront.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous avez longtemps été loin de tout, Severus. Les choses ont quand même progressé. Ils ont maintenant un petit département qui se charge des transactions via internet entre les banques Moldues et Gringotts.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Cela m'évitera quelques voyages. Je suppose qu'ensuite je devrais retourner voir Minerva et lui faire savoir que j'accepte son offre.

-Quand est-ce ce que je te reverrais ? » demanda Sabrina, avec un expression inquiète. « Ce soir ?

-Sabrina » la reprit Hermione. « Donne une chance à ce pauvre homme de se reposer un peu, quand même.

-Je vais te dire, petit bout, laisse-moi le temps de retourner à Poudlard et je contacterais ta mère via cheminette dans un jour ou deux pour que nous nous calions un moment ensemble.

-Mais un jour ou deux c'est tellement long » soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. « Peux-tu m'appeler avec la cheminette ce soir ?

-Très bien » sourit-il. « Je t'appellerais ce soir. Maintenant, je dois me préparer. Miss Gra… Hermione. Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ? Je voudrais essayer de contacter Kingsley plutôt que de débarquer directement dans son bureau. Je détesterais me montrer au Ministère et me faire ensorceler avant d'avoir pu me faire déclarer à nouveau vivant.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, et bien cette fic tourne décidément très bien... je suis ravie de voir que tout se passe bien (pour le moment) entre nos trois héros. C'était trop mignon la petite Sabrina qui fait une potion dans son mini chaudron sous l'œil attentif de Severus. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à ajouter, bien vite la suite ^^ et merciiii...

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'adore le personnage de Sabrina, elle est trop mignonne ! Et Severus qui fait à manger, quelle sympathique vision, comme ça dès le matin ! J'envie Hermione sur ce coup là ! :D

J'ai hâte de savoir comment Severus et Hermione vont se rapprocher. Oui bon, je sais, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je sais que ça va arriver ! (Quelle excitée je fais sur cette fic… Faut que je me calme ^^)

.

oOo

.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus largement lorsqu'elle perçut la vibration d'une profonde voix de baryton**(grrr miam... j'en rêve tous les matins de cette vision de rêve ^^ )**

.

Il portait un pantalon de pyjama et une veste blanche. Il avait réellement pris du volume, pensa-t-elle, laissant ses yeux dériver de haut en bas sur son corps. **(C'est qu'elle se rince l'œil allègrement en plus XD)**

.

« Maman. Il m'apprend à concocter la parfaite tasse de thé » dit Sabrina en courant pour enlacer sa mère. **(Oulà...c'est une potion très ardue en plus ^^)**

.

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, si lui l'étais. Tu lui as demandé ? _(Moooh cette scène est trop mignonne !)_

.

Hermione dut cacher son sourire avec sa main lorsqu'il se détourna rapidement pour mélanger les œufs avant de les déposer sur le pain. **( des œufs, qui, entre parenthèses, reviennent de loin XD)**.

Je détesterais me montrer au Ministère et me faire ensorceler avant d'avoir pu me faire déclarer à nouveau vivant. _(Oui, ce serait embêtant ^^)_


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou! Voici un chapitre en direct du soleil! Il fait minimum 30 en journée (argh) et on est envahis de mouches XD

Comme toujours, venez voir mes paages web ^^ (sur FB: page Aesalys et groupe hgxss, sur overblog, mon petit commerce en ligne Aesalys.).

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione se tint discrètement de côté et regarda sa fille enlacer étroitement le grand homme par la taille. « Bye papa. Reviens vite.

-Promis » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge, avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée. « Je vous verrais toutes les deux très vite. » Il acquiesça formellement d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans un éclair vert.

« Très bien, petite demoiselle » lança Hermione en embrassant sa fille sur le sommet de sa tête. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'habiller pendant que je range la cuisine avant que nous retournions au Terrier ?

-Ok maman » répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

« N'oublie pas de te laver le visage et te coiffer. Et occupe-toi aussi de tes dents » cria-t-elle dans son dos en retournant vers la cuisine.

« Je sais maman. Je ne suis pas un bébé » répondit Sabrina, sa voix semblant agacée alors qu'elle claquait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

'Tout à fait son père' gloussa Hermione en entendant le ton agacé de sa fille alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. Même si elle préférait faire les tâches ménagères à la moldue, Hermione prit sa baguette, l'agita en direction de la vaisselle sur la table et le comptoir.Elle regarda l'eau couler et remplir l'évier d'eau savonneuse. Alors que les couverts commençaient à se laver magiquement, elle agita sa baguette vers un torchon pour l'envoyer se charger de la table et la poêle. Lorsque cela fut fini, elle traversa le couloir pour sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement. S'asseyant au bord du lit, elle attacha ses chaussures et tenta de se préparer pour l'explosion qu'elle était sûre de devoir subir.

« Viens maman » cria Sabrina depuis l'entrée. « Pourquoi tu prends aussi longtemps ? T'es pas encore prête ?

-J'arrive » lui répondit Hermione, passant rapidement une brosse dans ses longs cheveux avant de refaire sa queue de cheval.

« Tu es enfin prête ? » Sabrina roula des yeux quand Hermione la rejoignit devant la cheminée.

« Comme si je pouvais un jour l'être » marmonna Hermione, tendant la main pour attraper une poignée de poudre.

Molly Weasley et Ginny Potter étaient assises à la table de la cuisine quand elles sortirent de la cheminée. Ginny releva les yeux et offrit à Hermione un sourire qui, bien que petit, se voulait encourageant. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait une chance de sortir un mot, Sabrina jaillit de la cheminée pour se ruer sur Molly, papotant avec excitation.

« Mamie Molly ! J'ai un papa et il est super grand et il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme les miens. Et il est Maître des Potions. Nous avons concocté un thé ce matin dans mon set à potions et maman a dit que c'était le meilleur thé qu'elle ait jamais bu et nous avons fait un petit-déjeuner… » Elle s'interrompit, plissant les yeux en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Molly Weasley. « Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste, mamie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'air aussi triste? » demanda-t-elle, regardant tous ses oncles et tantes qui entraient dans la cuisine_._

« Oh, je ne suis pas triste, ma chérie » répondit Molly, la serrant contre elle. « Je suis juste… » Une lourde cavalcade se fit entendre puis Ron Weasley apparut en haut des escaliers, le visage rouge de colère_._

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu ? » Il fixait Hermione. « Comment as-tu pu coucher avec ce méchant connard graisseux ? Comment as-tu pu le laisser te toucher ? C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer ? A cause de lui?

-Ron, ferme-la! » siffla Ginny, passant son regard sur Sabrina puis sur la femme de Ron, Lavande. Mais Ron ignora sa sœur et augmenta le ton.

« C'est un meurtrier 'Mione. Un meurtrier de sang et de cœur froid et tu as eu un enfant avec lui ? Il a tué le Professeur Dumbledore sans même ciller ! Comment tu as pu ?

-Ronald Weasley ! » beugla sa mère, coupant court à sa tirade tout en tentant de retenir Sabrina qui voulait s'échapper de ses bras, la peur et les larmes maculant son visage.

« Oh, ma chérie » cria Hermione en tentant de reprendre sa fille. Elle manqua de peu son bras alors que la fillette en larmes ouvrait la porte pour se jeter dehors. « Sabrina » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle traversait la cour.

« J'y vais » lança Harry, s'avançant et plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Non. Laisse-moi y aller » répéta-t-il fermement alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour contrer. « Je vais lui parler » conclut-il en jetant un regard dégoûté à Ron alors qu'il refermait la porte. Dans son dos, il entendit Hermione hurler sur Ron depuis son côté de la cuisine des Weasley_._

Sortant dans la cour, il ne fut pas surpris de voir la porte de l'atelier d'Arthur grande ouverte. Tous les enfants aimaient jouer là, explorant les différents trésors Moldus. Y entrant, il vit Sabrina devant l'établi, les doigts faisant avancer et reculer une petite voiture. Ses épaules tremblaient de sanglots retenus.

« Oh Bri » soupira-t-il, l'éloignant de l'établi et la serrant contre lui. La soulevant, il se posa sur une chaise et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son visage contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes brûlantes tremper sa chemise. « Chuuut, chuuuut » murmura-t-il, passant sa main contre son dos alors qu'elle pleurait. Il la tint jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots ralentissent, devenant de petits hoquets. « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il, se penchant pour fixer son visage.

« Tout le monde déteste mon papa » sanglota-t-elle, la lèvre tremblante**.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout le monde ? Je ne le déteste pas. Il a sauvé ma vie, il a sauvé toutes nos vies. C'est un héros**.**

-Mais oncle Ron a dit que c'est un meurtrier. Ca veut dire qu'il a tué des gens.

-Oh, Bri » soupira tristement Harry. « Oncle Ron est un crétin. Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Nous étions en guerre. Et les guerres sont d'horribles, terribles choses, parce que les gens meurent, les gentils et les méchants. Mais nous nous battions tous et nous avons tous tué des gens. Je l'ai fait, Ron aussi, ta maman, même mamie Molly.

-Mais vous avez tué des méchants sorciers » renifla-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux. « Mon papa a tué Dumbledore. Dumbledore était un gentil.

-Oh, poussin. » Harry plaça ses mains sur ses joues et effaça ses larmes avec ses pouces. « Ton papa ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore. En fait ça a été très très dur pour lui de le faire. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai raconté comment ta maman, et moi et Ron, nous sommes allés chasser les horcruxes ? » La petite fille acquiesça d'une signe de tête. « Eh bien, le Professeur Dumbledore en avait trouvé un, un anneau. Et il était très sombre et mauvais et le rendait très malade. Ton papa a tenté très fort de le sauver, mais le mal était trop puissant et il était mourant donc il a demandé au Professeur Snape de le tuer. Il l'a aidé en ne le laissant pas souffrir plus longtemps.

-Comment le sais-tu ? » renifla-t-elle tristement.

« Parce que quand ton papa pensait qu'il était mourant, il m'a donné ses souvenirs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il voulait que je vois quel genre d'homme il était réellement… Est réellement. Et peut-être pour me montrer qu'une personne n'est jamais entièrement bonne ou mauvaise.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien tu sais, ma maman et mon papa sont morts quand j'étais bébé, donc je ne les ai jamais connus non plus. » La petite fille acquiesça solennellement. « Toute ma vie » poursuivit Harry, « j'ai voulu croire que ma maman et mon papa étaient ces gens grands et merveilleux.

-C'était le cas ? » expira Sabrina.

« Parfois… Et parfois non. C'était des gens bien qui ont aidé à construire l'ordre du Phénix et qui ont combattu pour le bien, mais parfois… Mon père pouvait être un tyran.

-C'est pas gentil marmonna Sabrina en secouant la tête. Ma maman a dit qu'être un tyran c'est méchant. Qui est-ce que ton papa tyrannisait ?

-Ton papa » annonça Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être parce qu'il était différent, silencieux et qu'il aimait lire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Peut-être parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Ou peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il était ami avec ma maman.

-Papa m'a dit qu'il était ami avec ta maman quand il avait mon âge.

-C'est vrai. Meilleurs amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour quand il a été énervé et a perdu ses nerfs il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas sous le coup de la colère. Ma maman a cessé leur amitié et même quand il a tenté de s'excuser, elle n'a plus jamais voulu être amie avec lui.

-Maman dit qu'il faut accepter les excuses de quelqu'un si la personne le pense vraiment, vraiment.

-Et ta maman a raison » dit Harry, la serrant contre lui par la taille. «C'est pour ça que tu vas accepter les excuses d'oncle Ron pour toutes les choses idiotes qu'il a dites. Ok ?

-Je suppose » soupira Sabrina, frottant la pointe de sa chaussure sur le sol crasseux. « Mais oncle Harry ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

-Quoi donc, poussin ?

-Est-ce que mon papa est un bon ou un méchant sorcier ?

-Ton papa est un sorcier très très courageux et très loyal. Même si ma maman ne lui a jamais pardonné, il l'aimait et a essayé de la sauver de Lord Voldemort. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il m'a gardé en sécurité, et ta maman et Ron aussi. Et il a sacrifié toute sa vie pour vaincre Voldemort. Ca fait de lui un très très bon sorcier à mes yeux. Ok ?

-Ok. » Elle soupira gravement. « Oncle Harry ? » Elle releva ses yeux noirs sur lui. « Est-ce que tu penses que mon papa aime ma maman ?

-Je ne sais pas Bri. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il se souciait suffisamment d'elle pour te faire. Donc je pense que tout peut arriver. Es-tu prête à revenir à la maison ? Teddy est dans le salon avec les autres enfants. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR **: Non mais quel *censuré* ce Ron ! Encore heureux qu'Harry est là pour rattraper ses conneries... et heureusement que Sabrina, elle, est intelligente (la digne fille de Sev, quoi XD)

Et bien, j'ai de nouveau bien aimé ce chapitre, comme toujours, Aë, tu nous gratifie d'un excellent travail, donc, merci et bien sûr, j'attends la suite avec impatience ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_: Là par contre, j'adore vraiment Harry ! Il a vraiment beaucoup de maturité dans cette fic (oui, il a aussi 3 enfants, ça doit aider ^^). J'aime vraiment comment il parle à Sabrina, et comment il se comporte avec elle. Et le surnom qu'il lui donne est sympa :-)

Par contre au risque de me répéter, Ron est vraiment un sale idiot égoïste. Voilà pour mon coup de gueule ^^

Vivement la suite ! :D

.

oOo

.

Même si elle préférait faire les tâches ménagères à la moldue, Hermione prit sa baguette, l'agita en direction de la vaisselle sur la table et le comptoir. **(A la modue ?! j'aime autant vous dire que si j'avais une baguette je ne toucherais plus jamais de ma vie une éponge ou une lavette ^^)**

.

« Mamie Molly ! J'ai un papa et il est super grand et il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme les miens. Et il est Maître des Potions. **(et il est sexy, et il a une voix de folie et il a des fesses à... Oh... hum ... ok, j'me calme XD)**

« Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste, mamie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'air aussi triste? » demanda-t-elle, regardant tous ses oncles et tantes qui entraient dans la cuisine_.__(Hum, je ne pense pas qu'ils soit réellement tristes… ^^)_

« Oh, je ne suis pas triste, ma chérie » répondit Molly, la serrant contre elle. « Je suis juste… » Une lourde cavalcade se fit entendre puis Ron Weasley apparut en haut des escaliers, le visage rouge de colère_.__(Attention, on va encore avoir droit à quelque chose de fort là !)_

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu ? » Il fixait Hermione. « Comment as-tu pu coucher avec ce méchant connard graisseux **(dit l'imbécile aux cheveux roux qui a de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau )**? Comment as-tu pu le laisser te toucher ? C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer ? A cause de lui? **(ça et certainement mille autres raison, Ducon ^^)** _(Ah tiens, on en revient toujours à lui… Comme c'est étrange (et oui, si jamais vous n'aviez toujours pas remarqué, je déteste Ron ^^ Et en plus, dire ça devant Sabrina… Non mais vraiment !)_

.

« Oh, ma chérie » cria Hermione en tentant de reprendre sa fille. Elle manqua de peu son bras alors que la fillette en larmes ouvrait la porte pour se jeter dehors. « Sabrina » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle traversait la cour. _(Et voilà, comme toujours beau travail Ron !)_

.

. Dans son dos, il entendit Hermione hurler sur Ron depuis son côté de la cuisine des Weasley_.__(Vas-y massacre-le Hermione ! ^^)_

.

« Tout le monde déteste mon papa » sanglota-t-elle, la lèvre tremblante**.****(Heu, je connais une bande de fans en furie qui pourrait te prouver le contraire ^^)**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout le monde ? Je ne le déteste pas. Il a sauvé ma vie, il a sauvé toutes nos vies. C'est un héros**.****(OUAIS!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur: Je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé et mis ma petite histoire en favoris. J'ai essayé de répondre à chaque review, mais je pense bien en avoir manqué quelques unes. Vous me dépassez vraiment et de loin. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous appréciiez l'histoire.

.

oOoOoOo

.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine du Terrier…_

« Ron, insensible branleur » hurla Hermione dès que la porte se referma. « Comment as-tu pu la blesser comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'une petite fille. C'est de son père que tu parles comme ça!

-Comment j'ai pu? Comment as-tu pu…

-Oh la ferme, Ron » lança George de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas au moins une chance de s'expliquer, au moins, au lieu de lui crier dessus ?

-Oui, chérie » acquiesça Molly, jetant un regard noir à son plus jeune fils avant de ramener ses yeux sur Hermione, le visage plissé d'inquiétude. « S'il te plaît, explique-nous. Il ne t'a pas… Forcée n'est-ce pas ? Je l'enverrais à Azkaban, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite s'il l'a fait.

-Il ne m'a pas forcée » soupira Hermione, exaspérée. « Et il ne doit pas aller à Azkaban.

-Alors, comment est-ce arrivé ? Et pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais dit ? Tu ne penses pas que nous méritions une certaine réponse ? Ou étais-tu trop honteuse pour nous le dire ? » demanda Molly Weasley.

-Je n'étais certainement pas honteuse de ce qui est arrivé entre Severus et moi. Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit ? Regardez juste comment vous agissez tous, maintenant. Il était mort, ou plutôt je le croyais, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que vous puissiez avoir besoin de le savoir. Et puis, ce n'était pas vos affaires.

-Et pour Sabrina ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle méritait de savoir qui est son père ?

-Bien sûr que si. Et j'avais prévu de le lui dire, quand elle serait plus âgée.

-Et alors quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Ron, la voix toujours marquée de colère. « Est-ce que tu vas juste le laisser revenir en sautillant dans ta vie quand ça l'arrange ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ça l'arrange' ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec la praticité. Il ne savait pas pour elle. Il n'a jamais su que j'étais enceinte, jamais avant hier quand Minerva regardait les listes d'élèves pour la prochaine année à Poudlard. Il est venu dès qu'il a su qu'il avait une fille. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, il est de retour et il va prendre part à sa vie. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, défiant qui que ce soit de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien, tu dois comprendre, chérie » commença Molly doucement, « que c'est assez choquant pour nous tous.

-Je comprends, Molly » répondit fermement Hermione. « Ca a été un choc pour moi aussi. Mais la situation est ainsi, et je vous suggère à tous d'apprendre à vivre avec. Il est son père et il va être présent dans sa vie, et je ne veux pas entendre un mot d'aucun d'entre vous contre cela.

-Et donc ? On est juste supposés accueillir le Bâtard Graisseux dans nos vies les bras ouverts ? » renifla Ron.

« Oui. C'est exactement ce que tu es censé faire » répondit Hermione, se ruant sur lui. « Et si tu veux continuer à être présent dans nos vies, c'est ce que tu vas faire. Mais écoute-moi bien, maintenant, Ronald Weasley, si j'entends encore une fois faire une Remarque déplacée sur Severus Snape à propos de Sabrina, j'effacerai toute trace de ton existence à coup de sorts. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oh, oui, parfaitement » répondit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. « S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre qu'on ne peut pas s'y habituer en un instant. C'est assez choquant.

-Je le réalise, Molly. Et vous pouvez prendre le temps qu'il vous faudra. Mais, s'il vous plaît, pas devant Sabrina. De son point de vue, vous êtes parfaitement complètement ravis qu'il soit de retour. Ok ?

-Oui » marmonna Molly.

« Je suis d'accord aussi » lança joyeusement George. « Et maintenant si nous avons fini la scène familial dramatique, il faut que je retourne au magasin. Bill, tu viens ? J'ai une nouvelle ligne de produits que je voudrais te montrer.

-Oh, bien sûr » répondit Bill, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa femme.

« Vas-y donc » répondit Fleur, se levant et essuyant ses mains sur un torchon. « Je vais rester ici et aider avec le repas des enfants.

-Ok » sifflota George, ouvrant la porte. « Eh, tout le monde ? Remettez vos têtes souriantes en place, Harry et Sabrina arrivent. » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir dans la cour. Hermione parcourut la pièce d'un regard fier avant d'aller tenir la porte ouverte pour Sabrina et Harry.

« Ma chérie, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Sabrina entrait dans la cuisine.

« Mmm Hmm » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fixes sur ses baskets.

« Viens ici, mon poussin » lui dit Hermione en lui faisant signe d'approcher, avant de placer ses mains sur ses épaules, la tournant pour faire face à Ron. « Ton oncle Ron a quelque chose à te dire. » Elle le fixait par-dessus la tête de Sabrina.

« Bon, ouais » marmonna Ron, virant au cramoisi. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton… uhmmm… père » dit-il, le dernier mot semblant le rendre malade. « Très bien ? Tu me pardonnes, n'est-ce pas, p'tit bout ?

-Je présume » soupira Sabrina, sans lever les yeux de ses chaussures. « M'man ? Est-ce que je peux aller avec Teddy et les autres enfants maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que oui. » Hermione regarda sa fille trottiner hors de la pièce avant de reprendre son regard en colère pour Ron

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Mione » grommela Ron. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

-Je pense que tu as peut-être aussi besoin de t'excuser auprès de ta femme » dit Ginny, se levant de la table et jetant des coups d'œil de côté à une Lavande aux yeux rougis. Venez, Hermione, Harry. Sortons faire un petit tour. » Ils pouvaient entendre les excuses hésitantes de Ron alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la cour.

.

oOo

.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu hier soir? » demanda Teddy en levant les yeux du jeu de cartes explosives alors que Sabrina entrait dans la pièce. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils agissent comme si quelqu'un était mort ou quelque chose ? Ils sont tous arrivés ce matin et ils nous ont mis ici. J'ai essayé d'écouter mais mamie Molly m'a vu et a jeté un sort de silence. T'as fait une grosse bêtise ?

-Non » dit Sabrina en secouant la tête, s'asseyant par terre entre Teddy et Victoire. « Mon père n'est pas mort au final. Je l'ai rencontré hier. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Il était chez moi » dit-elle doucement, fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Teddy, ses cheveux s'ébouriffant et passant au rouge vif sous l'excitation. « La vache. Donc c'est qui ? Comment il s'appelle?

-Severus Snape.

-Le Mangemort? » Les cheveux écarlates de Teddy s'allongèrent, cascadant sur son dos.

« Oh mais chuuuuut » siffla Sabrina, jetant un regard nerveux aux plus petits.

« Man-moo-or. Man-moo-or » chantonna Lily, en tapant dans ses mains en se dandinant vers Sabrina.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait » répondit-elle, tendant les bras pour prendre la petite fille par les mains. « Ne dis pas ça, Lily. C'est mal.

-Man-mor é maaal » répéta soigneusement la petite.

« Oh, super » se renfrogna-t-il, regardant autour d'eux. « Désolé pour ça. Eh, James. Prends les petits de l'autre côté et joue avec eux pendant qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi ? » bouda le petit garçon de six ans.

« Parce que je l'ai dit, c'est tout » répondit Teddy avec toute l'autorité qu'un grand de dix ans pouvait contenir.

« T'es pas mon chef » chouina James. « Et puis, je ne veux pas jouer avec les bébés, je veux rester ici avec vous. » Il regarda les grands de ses yeux plein d'espoir.

« S'il te plaît James. » Le changement de tactique fit passer ses cheveux à une intense nuance de bleu. « Si tu y vas et que tu surveilles les bébés pour nous, je jouerais aux échecs sorciers avec toi après.

-Trois parties » négocia le petit.

« Ok, trois parties » soupira Teddy. « Maintenant prends les vers Rose et surveille-la, et berce –la un peu s'il faut.

-Ok » James se mit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à son petit frère. « Viens, Albus. » Il serra sa main et prit Lily de l'autre côté. Hugo se dandina, obéissant, derrière eux. « Elle dort toujours » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur Rose. Sabrina, Teddy et Victoire regardèrent James installer les trois bambins sur une couverture et sortir quelques peluches, jouets et animaux en plastique.

« Ok. Maintenant » commença Teddy en se tournant pour faire face à Sabrina. « Dis-nous tout. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Je suis ravie que voir que les Weasley et compagnie acceptent quand même de faire un effort. Les choses s'arrangent finalement. C'est toujours une très jolie histoire une fic comme on les aime, pleine de jolis moments. Bon boulot, comme toujours.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_: Je l'aime bien le petit Teddy. Je sens qu'il ressemble à Tonks ^^ Et j'adore quand Hermione engueule Ron ^^ Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est que tout le monde s'accorde à dire que Severus est un grand homme quand il est mort, mais qu'une fois qu'il est vivant, tout le monde reprend ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et le déteste… Bref ^^ Ce chapitre était quand même vachement intéressant et vachement sympa. Vivement le prochain !

Par contre, vous aurez pu constater l'usage excessif de points d'exclamation dans mes commentaires, mais je pense que ça s'imposait :p

.

Aë: Bon ^^ les choses s'installent, et tout et tout, et moi je corrige et publie en regardant Alaaan dans Bottle Shock ^^

.

oOo

.

« Ron, insensible branleur » _(Oh comme j'aime quand elle est en colère ^^ Branleur c'est le mot ^^)_

.

-Oh la ferme, Ron » lança George de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas au moins une chance de s'expliquer, au moins, au lieu de lui crier dessus ? _(Merci George ! Quel homme lui par contre ^^ Bref, j'arrête (ou pas ^^))_

Je l'enverrais à Azkaban, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite s'il l'a fait._(Mais non voyons. Elle était plus que consentante (regard lubrique en direction de Ron ^^))_

.

-Et donc ? On est juste supposés accueillir le Bâtard Graisseux dans nos vies les bras ouverts ? » renifla Ron. _(Y'a des baffes qui se perdent !)_

.

Mais écoute-moi bien, maintenant, Ronald Weasley, si j'entends encore une fois faire une Remarque déplacée sur Severus Snape à propos de Sabrina, j'effacerai toute trace de ton existence à coup de sorts. **(Me ferai une joie de lui donner un coup de main XD)**

-Oh, oui, parfaitement » répondit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. « S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre qu'on ne peut pas s'y habituer en un instant. .**(Elle a bien réussi à s'habituer à Ron, la preuve qu'on s'habitue à tout ^^)**

.

J'ai une nouvelle ligne de produits que je voudrais te montrer. _(Comme j'adore George ! ^^)_

.

-Trois parties » négocia le petit. _(Il commence bien dans la vie ce petit ^^)_


	11. Chapter 11

« Alors, c'était trop ennuyeux à ton goût, Hermione? » la taquina Ginny alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers un bosquet d'arbres après avoir traversé la cour.

« J'ai vraiment fait sauter le chaudron, pas vrai? » renifla vaguement Hermione. « Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'il est vivant, et de retour.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as dit ça à personne » dit Harry, se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, le dos contre un arbre.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne le savais pas déjà » ricana Ginny, se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu savais ? » demanda Harry, incrédule, à sa femme.

« Ben c'est pas vraiment que je savais-savais. Mais je le suspectais. Regarde-la » rit Ginny devant l'air choqué affiché sur le visage de son mari. « Elle lui ressemble tellement. C'est arrivé juste avant… Dumbledore, pas vrai ? Quand tu es soudainement devenue si fascinée par la carte du maraudeur. » Hermione rougit et acquiesça. Alors, comment c'était? Baiser avec Snape? Il a de quoi faire, pas vrai?

-O-iii » haleta Harry, pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Je ne veux pas entendre ça. » Ils levèrent tous les yeux en entendant un son d'ailes battantes. Une grande chouette du Ministère passa au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de se poser gracieusement devant Harry.

« Sauvé par la chouette » renifla Ginny. « C'est de qui si je peux me permettre ?

-Kingsley » répondit Harry en ouvrant le parchemin. « On me demande immédiatement au Ministère pour une conférence de presse. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être. » Il roula les yeux et se leva, brossant son jean. « Je reviens dès que possible.

-Prends tout ton temps » rit Ginny, lui faisant signe de partir. « Maintenant, Hermione et moi allons avoir une vraie conversation entre filles qui pourrait offenser ta délicate sensibilité masculine. » Elles le regardèrent tourner les talons et s'éloigner avant de transplaner. « Maintenant qu'il est parti, dis-moi tout.

.

oOo

.

« Oncle Ron a dit quoi ? » haleta Teddy, ses cheveux virant à nouveau à l'écarlate. « Devant tata Lav ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Chais pas » dit Sabrina en haussant les épaules. « J'ai couru dehors avant d'entendre. Mais quand je suis revenue j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Eh bien je pense bien » se renfrogna Victoire. « Est-ce que ta maman et oncle Ron sont sortis ensemble à un moment ? Il a vraiment dit des trucs méchants.

-Ouais » acquiesça Sabrina. « Mais maman dit toujours qu'il était plus comme un frère pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureuse de lui comme ça, donc ils ont rompu.

-Oncle Ron peut être un sale type des fois » soupira Teddy, ses cheveux devenant mauve pâle.

« Il a dit que mon papa est un meurtrier aussi » renifla Sabrina.

« Eh bien, il a vraiment tué Dumbledore, non ? Et qui sait tout ce qu'il a fait quand il était Mangemort. Harry a dit que c'était le bras droit de Voldemort. » Les yeux et les cheveux de Teddy éclatèrent de rouge avec toute l'exubérance de ce petit garçon. « Mais en vrai c'était un espion, il travaillait pour l'Ordre » amenda-t-il de suite, ses yeux et cheveux passant à un doux rose en voyant l'air de tristesse sur le visage de Sabrina. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait de vraiment méchant. Et Harry dit qu'on aurait pas gagné la guerre sans lui.

-Je crois. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oh, allez, Bri. N'aie pas l'air aussi triste. Je pense que c'est super dément que ton père soit un Héros de Guerre aussi cool. Et il est de retour. Je voudrais que mon père revienne aussi » soupira tristement le garçon, alors que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient en un brun sable.

.

oOo

.

« Okay, crache le morceau. Dis-moi tout. Oh, allez, Hermione. Je te connais » la réprimanda Ginny. « Tu dois mourir d'envie de tout dire à quelqu'un.

-Je présume qu'on peut dire ça. » Hermione éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Mais tu dois me promettre, réellement me promettre, que ça restera entre nous. Tu ne dois rien dire à Harry.

-Tu veux que je fasse un Serment Inviolable ? » demanda Ginny. « Je te promets, Hermione, que cette discussion restera entre nous. Et aussi, Harry n'entendra aucun des détails croustillants. Mais c'est bien ça, c'était quand tu as été si obsédée par la carte du Maraudeur? Je le savais ! » Elle fit un grand signe victorieux du poing quand Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Donc, je présume que tu as trouvé la pièce.

-Oh, Merlin, oui » rougit violemment Hermione.

« Dis-moi. Ne m'épargne pas un seul détail » sautilla Ginny avec excitation.

« Eh bien ça a commencé avant, en réalité. J'ai croisé le professeur Snape, Severus, dans le couloir. Et il avait vraiment l'air si triste, si défaitiste et seul. Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Maintenant je sais que ça devait être juste après qu'il ait dit à Dumbledore qu'il ne voulait plus faire tout ça, ni le tuer… Mais à partir de là je me suis sentie si triste pour lui. Et alors je l'ai vu dans cette pièce sans étiquette sur la carte. Et il ne faisait qu'y retourner encore et encore et je m'inquiétais pour lui.

-Et tu étais curieuse.

-Ok, je l'admets, j'étais curieuse aussi » rit Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as trouvée ?

-En fait, c'était juste une pièce vide » répondit Hermione, haussant les épaules. « Vide en dehors d'un fauteuil et du Miroir du Risèd.

-Le Miroir du Risèd ? Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Ginny étaient écarquillés d'excitation. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et bien, j'essayais de comprendre quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. J'ai regardé la carte et vu que Severus approchait. »

Ginny haleta doucement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je me suis vite cachée sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attrape et je pensais que si je restais silencieuse je pourrais savoir ce qu'il faisait.

-Alors quoi ?

-En fait, il est entré, habillé d'une robe de chambre, ses chaussons aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient humides comme s'il venait de sortir de la douche. Et là… Il a laissé tomber la robe et s'est assis sur le fauteuil, devant le miroir. Nu.

-Nu nu ? » haleta Ginny. « Comme un ver?

-Comme au jour de sa naissance. » Hermione rougit.

« Il est massif, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, je vais juste dire qu'il y en a plus que chez le quidam moyen.

-Je le savais » cria Ginny. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ?

-Eh bien… Il, uhmmmm, a commencé à se branler.

-Oh Merlin et tu as pu voir !

-Tout.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il regardait dans le miroir, tu as pu le voir? » demanda Ginny.

« Eh bien c'était ça le plus bizarre. J'étais assise sur le côté du miroir et je pouvais juste voir des images brumeuses d'un homme et d'une femme faisant l'amour. Je pense que si j'avais été juste devant je n'aurais pas pu voir quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que les règles sont différentes si on ne regarde pas directement dans le miroir, mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu ce que lui voyait.

-A quoi est-ce que la femme ressemblait ?

-Je n'ai pas pu vraiment la voir. Je sais juste qu'elle avait de longs cheveux roux. »

Ginny fronça un instant ses sourcils, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle comprenait. « Lily. La mère d'Harry.

-C'est ce que je crois. » Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Et donc, comment il est passé du tripotage à coucher avec toi?

-Eh bien à cause de ma seule stupidité. J'essayais si fort de voir qui était la femme dans le miroir que je suis tombée. Severus était fou de rage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvée Levilicorpusée, suspendue en l'air la tête en bas par une jambe. Il pensait que j'essayais de l'espionner. Je lui ai expliqué que non, enfin, pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit que je m'inquiétais pour lui, que je m'inquiétais parce qu'il semblait si triste récemment et une chose en entraînant une autre nous avons couché ensemble.

-Comment c'était ? Je suis sûre que c'est un amant incroyable. » Elle fronça les sourcils quand Hermione secoua lentement la tête.

« Ginny, tu dois me promettre que tu emmèneras ce que je vais te dire dans ta tombe. » La rouquine acquiesça solennellement et croisa ses doigts sur son cœur. « J'étais sa première » annonça Hermione tout bas.

.

oOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ :Houla c'est le chapitre des révélations ^^ C'est ptet mieux que Harry ne soit pas rester. Le pauvre… :p Mais en tout cas j'aime beaucoup Ginny et son talent pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. C'est succulent ^^ (A défaut d'un autre terme plus approprié ^^)

Bref, je me répilipepette mais : vivement la suite !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Il valait en effet mieux pour Harry de filer au Ministère, le pauvre, ce ne sont pas que ses oreilles qui auraient été malmenées, mais surtout son ego XD

Et bien, c'était encore un très bon chapitre. Merci et bon boulot ^^

.

oOo

.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne le savais pas déjà » ricana Ginny, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. _(Je l'adore elle ^^)_

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu savais ? » demanda Harry, incrédule, à sa femme. _(Bah ouais, intuition féminine ^^)_

Hermione rougit et acquiesça. _(Bingo !)_ Alors, comment c'était? Baiser avec Snape? Il a de quoi faire, pas vrai? _(Si tu savais Ginny ^^) _ **(Heu, alors, comment te dire .. c'est un Dieu, quoi XD)**

.

Il roula les yeux et se leva, brossant son jean. « Je reviens dès que possible. (Ben on s'en doute forcément non ? ^^)

« Maintenant qu'il est parti, dis-moi tout. (Elle ne va pas en revenir ^^)

.

-Oncle Ron peut être un sale type des fois » soupira Teddy, ses cheveux devenant mauve pâle. (Tout à fait Teddy ! Il me plait de plus en plus lui ^^)

.

N'aie pas l'air aussi triste. Je pense que c'est super dément que ton père soit un Héros de Guerre aussi cool. Et il est de retour. Je voudrais que mon père revienne aussi » soupira tristement le garçon, alors que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient en un brun sable. _(Mooooh. Pauvre ptit loup)_

.

oOo

.

« Dis-moi. Ne m'épargne pas un seul détail » sautilla Ginny avec excitation. _(Tu vas tomber sur le cul toi quand tu vas savoir ^^)_

« Eh bien ça a commencé avant, en réalité. J'ai croisé le professeur Snape, Severus , _Severux, (un sorcier de luxe XD j'adore, tu viens de me faire mourir de rire, là !__, _NB d'Aë : ceci était une malencontreuse faute de frappe ^^'

.

-Nu nu ? » haleta Ginny. « Comme un ver? _(Y a-t-il réellement d'autres manières d'être nu ? ^^)_

-Comme au jour de sa naissance. » Hermione rougit.

« Il est massif, pas vrai ? **(T'as pas idée XD)**

-Eh bien, je vais juste dire qu'il y en a plus que chez le quidam moyen.

-Je le savais » _(Mdrrr, on dirait moi)_

.

« Et donc, comment il est passé du tripotage à coucher avec toi? _(C'est là le plus intéressant :D)_

.

« J'étais sa première » annonça Hermione tout bas. _(Et ouais, ça fait un choc !)_


End file.
